Survivor Panama  Exile Islands
by Pete26
Summary: Season One of this Survivor reboot sees sixteen new strangers trying to outwit, outplay and outlast to win the million dollar prize.
1. Chapter 1  The Better and Stronger

_**First Reward Challenge**_

**The Four tribes are brought to a small island. They meet Jeff there.**

**Jeff: Welcome guys to Exile Island. Each week one of you will be exiled here for up to 3 days. Hidden on this island is a hidden Immunity Idol, which can be used AFTER the vote has been tallied.**

**First we are gonna have a Reward Challenge. This is for Flint, which will help you get fire, and safety from being the first person exiled.**

**Each tribe needs to select one person to participate in this challenge. It's sort of a race where you have to find a small key, which is inside a random skull. You'll need to crush the skulls to find it. First three people to make it back to the finish line with their key will win Flint for their tribe and secure their entire tribe from being first Exiled.**

**So who's gonna be doing this challenge for each tribe. Bayoneta, who will be your representative in this challenge?**

**Abby: I will be**

**Jeff: Casaya?**

**Jessica: Me**

**Jeff: La Mina**

**Ben: I'll be doing it**

**Jeff: Vivero**

**Cory: It'll be me**

**Jeff: Alright, Cory, Ben, Jessica & Abby, get into place**

****They get into place****

**Jeff: On my mark, get set…GO!**

****The four of them start racing and immediately all start having problems finding the right one, but Ben is able to find his quickly making La Mina the first tribe to win the Reward!**

**The other 3 keep working at it when suddenly Abby finds hers and runs back**

**Cory & Jessica pick up pace and both find theirs at the same time. They both run back, the first one to make it to the finish is…**

**CORY!**

**Jeff: Casaya, one of you four will need to stay here while everyone else goes to their camps. Who will it be?**

****Jessica & Kerri both decide that Crystal will stay behind, this angers her and Amber****

**Jeff: Alright, here are your maps to your beaches. Good luck and I'll see you all at the Immunity Challenge!**

****The tribes all set out, leaving Crystal all alone****

**^Crystal: Being the first one exiled really sucks. I hope I am not screwed cause of it. I did not like how Kerri & Jessica felt they had the right to choose me without talking to me or Amber. I will definitely try and get them out.**

****Crystal begins looking around camp trying to put together a small shelter to live in while she is here. She also reads the clue to where the idol is.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAYONETA<strong>_

_Abby Lavelle, Kellie Wellesley, Cynthia Jaden, & Karianne Juliana_

****The four girls enter camp, Cynthia & Karianne start working together on getting a shelter, Abby & Kellie work together to get fire****

**Cynthia: So what do you think of Abby & Kellie?**

**Karianne: Abby, and Kellie seem ok, good workers, but Kellie did nothing but just ramble on about herself on our way to camp. It was a bit on the annoying side.**

**Cynthia: I agree. You think there is any chance Abby would vote Kellie off first?**

**Karianne: I don't think so but its possible**

**Cynthia: Yeah, I guess you are right**

**^Karianne: I am so happy to be here playing Survivor. I hope I can make it far**

**^Cynthia: I am gonna do what I can to make it far. I think Karianne will help me do that**

****Abby & Kellie****

**Kellie: So we are totally gonna rule at the challenges. We'll show them all that we are capable**

**Abby: Yeah, listen…**

**Kellie: Yeah and we will definitely be able to make it far cause of that and…**

**Abby: Yeah ok Kellie lets work, we really don't have time to talk all day.**

**Kellie: Oh ok, I'm sorry**

**^Kellie: Well Abby doesn't like to talk. She isn't very nice either.**

**^Abby: Gosh, Kellie never shuts up. She just clings to me and it is so very annoying. I don't know how long I can deal with her**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Kerri Drear, Jessica Colden & Amber Norwell_

****They all enter camp and Kerri & Jessica immediately start working together and Amber goes off on her own****

**^Amber: I really do not like Kerri or Jessica. They truly were wrong to make that decision. First chance I can, they are outta here**

**Jessica: I am so happy to be here**

**Kerri: I know. Thankfully Crystal isn't here haha**

**Jessica: I know, she would just be a waste at camp. No point in allowing her to come here, and waste space, while one of us cannot be here to do work**

**Kerri: Now Amber is off on her own doing god knows what. They are both a waste. We are definitely gonna struggle until a switch or something occurs.**

**Jessica: I know, hopefully everything will work out for us both though**

**Kerri: Yeah, so we sticking together all the way**

**Jessica: Of course, no way we wouldn't be**

**^Jessica: I have the perfect ally in Kerri. The two of us will make it far I'm sure. Amber & Crystal are so not gonna make it to the merge, and both me and Kerri will so that should be enough to know that we are the better and stronger two out of us 4**

**^Kerri: I am so happy to have Jessica on my tribe. She is awesome. Sadly we got Amber who is socially stupid and Crystal who is so weak she'll never make it far.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Mike Thomason, Ben Billings, Richard Barker & Mark Ashley_

****All four of them start working on the shelter, but Mark starts complaining that he is tired and goes and lays on the beach while the other three do all the work****

**Ben: I wish I could just relax all day**

**Richard: I know**

**Mike: Maybe we should stick together if we were to go to tribal council?**

**Ben: Yeah of course, we have done all the work we are definitely more deserving of going far**

**Richard: So Mark's gone the minute we go**

**Mike: Awesome deal**

**^Mike: So Mark thinks he's gonna have us all do the work and that he will go far, he's got another thing coming**

**^Ben: I like Mike and Richard, I think the three of us will be awesome together, unstoppable even. It'll be great to see us as the final three**

**^Richard: So I got an alliance with Mike and Ben already. It is very early for an alliance but I guess it is needed. I am fine with Mark going first but once we switch and stuff, there is no guarantee I am sticking with them**

**^Mark: Mike, Ben and Richard are doing all the work while I get to relax. Excellent. I am being treated like a king, those three are so stupid, there is no way they'll gang up against me. I'm gonna win, there's no way anyone will be smart enough to vote me out**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIVERO<strong>_

_Jerrell Liddell, Cory Hartville, Joey Regis, & Robert Carver_

****They all get together and race each other, having fun. Robert gets bored with it first and starts getting things together for a shelter****

**^Robert: We have wasted a lot of time racing each other, it is already starting to get dark. We need a shelter, we need fire and we need water. We've got nothing tonight. We are gonna be struggling if we don't get our acts together**

****Meanwhile…****

**Jerrell: I'm gonna win this next race**

**Cory: Winner has to go find the water**

**Joey: You're on**

**^Joey: We decided to do one last race and I figured I'd win so of course I agreed to Cory's stupid deal**

****The three guys race and Joey trips and this causes him to lose****

**Joey: Alright rematch guys, I'm not getting the water**

**Jerrell: Haha, yup you gotta you lost the race that was the deal**

**Cory: Yup**

**Joey: You two suck**

****Joey storms off****

**Cory: Um, ok**

**Jerrell: Actually he's the one who sucks**

**Cory: Definitely**

**Jerrell: Has he forgotten we are playing Survivor here?**

**Cory: He must have, lets go get the water together**

**Jerrell: Yeah we'll get it done faster that way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #1<strong>_

****The tribes all enter the challenge area one by one****

**Jeff: Lets bring in Crystal, fresh from Exile Island**

****Crystal joins Bayoneta****

**Jeff: So Crystal, any luck finding the idol?**

**Crystal: Maybe**

****Jeff gets to telling them about the challenge, and they get into it. The first team to win is…**

**LA MINA!**

**NEXT WAS:**

**VIVERO**

**CASAYA & BAYONETA BOTH REMAIN! THE LAST WINNERS ARE…**

**CASAYA!**

**Meaning Bayoneta are headed to tribal Council first!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAYONETA<strong>_

****Cynthia, Karianne, Abby & Kellie all enter camp all gloomy, but Kellie tries to cheer everyone up****

**Kellie: Alright, so we lost once everyone, it isn't the end of the world, we will win next time**

**Cynthia: Yeah but one of us won't be here to see that**

**Kellie: But the three of us still here will win and the one of us who is voted out will be happy to see their tribe succeed**

**Karianne: That would be nice but who is gonna be that person**

**Abby: Its not gonna be me, that's all I know, so you all better not vote me out. I did nothing wrong in the challenge and don't deserve to be voted off first**

**Karianne: Oh but one of us do?**

**Abby: Yeah Kellie does**

**Kellie: But I don't wanna be the first person voted out **Kellie starts crying****

**Abby: Oh come on, don't try crying, you annoy us all because you never shut up, it would be nice to have some peace and quiet.**

****Kellie runs off to the shelter crying****

**Karianne: That was wrong Abby**

**Abby: But it was the truth and someone needed to tell her it before she saw it on the show**

****Abby walks off****

**^Karianne: I hate to say it but Abby is right about us all being annoyed with Kellie, but I won't vote for her over Abby now. That is what is most important**

**Cynthia: I cannot believe Abby had the nerve to do that**

**Karianne: I know, I hope she goes tonight**

**Cynthia: Me to, that's who we vote for?**

**Karianne: Yeah of course**

**Cynthia: All right**

**^Cynthia: So tonight Abby will be saying goodbye to this game. She made a mistake**

****Abby and Kellie talk, Kellie's still crying****

**Abby: Listen Kellie, I'm sorry ok, its just that I wanted you to know the truth**

**Kellie: But...why…why did you have…have to say…say it…that way**

**Abby: I can't help it, I just say it like it is, I didn't mean to be mean about it**

**Kellie: Whatever**

**Abby: Yeah well whatever to you, your leaving tonight not me**

**Kellie: Yeah I know, now please leave me alone**

**^Abby: God, I cannot wait until Kellie is gone from here. I cannot stand her**

****Cynthia & Karianne approach Kellie, they console her and tell her she isn't the one leaving****

**^Kellie: They say I'm not leaving tonight, but they are wrong, I am, and I know there is nothing anyone can do to change that**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #1<strong>_

****The four girls enter Tribal Council, and put their torches in the flame to get fire, as fire represents life in Survivor****

**Jeff: So, Cynthia how are things at camp?**

**Cynthia: Well Jeff, they haven't been that pleasant.**

**Jeff: Why not Cynthia?**

**Cynthia: Well Abby felt the need to tell Kellie that she is annoying and that none of us like her**

**Abby: Which is true Jeff. I mean Cynthia and Karianne are gonna act all friendly and stuff but fact is they were just as annoyed with her before I said anything, then they felt bad for her cause she cried. Come on I mean why would you keep her in over me. I know they are planning on voting me tonight**

**Karianne: What makes you say that?**

**Abby: Kellie told me, duh**

**Karianne: Thanks Kellie**

**Kellie: Jeff, I am not liked by any of these people and because of it, I just don't feel like I belong here. I don't wanna be in this game anymore. I know that no matter what I say Karianne & Cynthia will vote for Abby and I don't want them to, so I am gonna vote for Cynthia along with Abby, cause a tie then anyone of them can leave**

**Cynthia: Oh thanks Kellie, this is the thanks we get for trying to be nice to you**

**Abby: Like I said, I'm not leaving tonight**

**Jeff: Ok, well a lot has said, should make for an interesting vote, Abby you are first…**

**Abby goes up & votes**

**Cynthia: Kellie, I wasn't gonna vote you but you really want out, so I guess that is what is happening**

**Karianne goes up & votes**

**Kellie: Abby, I don't like you and I don't wanna leave this game without voting for you**

**Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…**

**The first vote…**

**KELLIE!**

**2nd vote…**

**ABBY**

**That is one vote Abby, and one vote Kellie**

**Next…**

**KELLIE**

**That is 2 votes Kellie, one vote Abby, final vote**

**KELLIE**

**Kelly, I need you to bring me your torch**

**Kellie, The tribe has spoken**

****Kelly walks out of the game****

**Jeff: Well it seems Kellie tricked you all into voting her out. Should make for some interesting talk back at camp. See you tomorrow**

**VOTES:**

**Kellie: Abby**

**Abby: Kellie**

**Cynthia: Kellie**

**Karianne: Kellie**


	2. Chapter 2 Loose Cannon

_**BAYONETA**_

_Abby Lavelle, Cynthia Jaden, & Karianne Juliana_

****The three remaining girls enter camp after voting Kellie out****

**Abby: Cynthia, Karianne, I know you two are mad at me for telling Kellie the truth but I just couldn't lie to her like that. I hope you can understand that**

**Cynthia: Abby, whatever it really doesn't matter now does it. She's out cause she didn't wanna be here anymore. She would have been gone had you not said anything, so I guess in the end no matter what she was out**

**Karianne: Yeah, so no need to worry about it anymore, and we understand**

**Abby: Alright thanks**

**Cynthia: Not a problem.**

**^Cynthia: I am so happy Kellie is gone. She would still be here had she not lied. I don't want someone like that here so its better she's gone. I think Abby will be a better player than Kellie anyways**

****Next morning, Cynthia goes to get water while Karianne and Abby keep the fire going****

**Abby: So is there any chance that I won't be next to go, or are you two definitely gonna vote me out if we go again?**

**Karianne: I really don't know right now Abby. Its more likely you going but I'm not sure**

**Abby: Alright, can you just let me know, I don't want to be blindsided**

**Karianne: No problem Abby**

**Abby: Thanks**

**^Abby: I like Karianne, so I hope we can work together at some point in the game. I realize I made a mistake by saying what I said to Kellie but I think I can make up for it and I hope I get the chance.**

**^Karianne: I'm not sure I want Abby around cause she is a loose cannon. She couldn't keep her thoughts to herself yesterday regarding Kellie, so how can I be sure she won't do that again in the future? I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but I'm afraid that if I do it'll bite me in the ass**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Crystal Malcolm, Kerri Drear, Jessica Colden & Amber Norwell_

****Amber, and Crystal are working on the shelter while Jessica and Kerri are sitting on the beach, getting a tan****

**Amber: I cannot stand those two**

**Crystal: Me either. Would you wanna vote with me for one of them if we were to lose immunity?**

**Amber: Of course, I was afraid you'd never ask**

**Crystal: Haha, awesome, it'll be a tie but hopefully we'll be able to make it**

**Amber: Yeah**

**^Amber: I really like Crystal, and I am really glad that we are gonna stick together and get rid of the two bitches together**

**^Crystal: Me and Amber see eye to eye about Kerri and Jessica, so hopefully we'll be able to work together to get them both out. Its so nice to be at camp and not on exile island.**

****Meanwhile…****

**Kerri: Look at those two idiots. They think they'll make it far by working hard, when they will both be out soon**

**Jessica: I know, hopefully they'll go soon**

**Kerri: Yeah**

**^Kerri: Me and Jessica are the queens of this tribe and there is no way we are going down.**

**^Jessica: I like Kerri but I do think that we need to do something to get either Crystal or Amber on our sides cause they could tie it up and we could go. We gotta be smart about how we play the game  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Mike Thomason, Ben Billings, Richard Barker & Mark Ashley_

****The tribe wakes up, Mark goes back to laying on the beach. Mike, Ben and Richard continue working on the shelter, but they make a little surprise for Mark****

**Mike: Mark will be getting what he deserves**

**Ben: Definitely, he likes the beach enough to lay in it all day and do no work, he can lay in it at night**

**Richard: Yup**

**^Mike: Our shelter now only has room for three people, Ben, Richard, and me. If Mark doesn't wanna help us do anything why should we be helping him out. When it comes to foot, of course we'll help him but to be comfortable and stuff, he isn't getting that from us**

****Mark comes over and looks at the shelter****

**Mark: You need to make the shelter bigger, there isn't room for all four of us**

**Mike: Theres enough room for the three of us who worked on it**

**Ben: Yeah so go back to laying on the beach**

**Mark: Excuse me, you can't do that**

**Richard: We just did**

****Richard walks off****

**^Richard: I don't necessarily think making Mark sleep in the sand is the right thing to do but I do agree that why should we wear ourselves out to make him happy**

**Ben: If you want a spot, you'll have to make your own**

**Mark: Fine**

****Mark storms off****

**^Mark: I don't like the other three. They are bully's and I cannot believe they would do this to me. Tonight when they are sleeping, I'm gonna make the shelter cave in on them**

****That night Mark does just that, making Ben, Richard and Mike even more angry at him**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIVERO<strong>_

_Jerrell Liddell, Cory Hartville, Joey Regis, & Robert Carver_

****Jerrell & Cory are walking in the jungle looking for any types of food, Joey is helping Robert with the shelter****

**Jerrell: So do you think Robert would vote with us for Joey?**

**Cory: I hope so, but with Joey helping him, he might not**

**Jerrell: Should we stick together for the whole of the game?**

**Cory: Yeah sure**

**^Cory: Jerrell thinks I'm gonna work with him for the entirety of the game. I don't think so. Sorry but he can be annoying, all he does is whine about how Joey wouldn't get water on the first day. I mean come on we are on our 4th day here.**

**^Jerrell: I think me and Cory are a good alliance. We'll do well. Joey will not make it far**

**Robert: Alright we need to make the roof**

**^Robert: I still have not finished the shelter. Almost done but Cory and Jerrell haven't really helped much. All they wanna do is play games and explore**

**Joey: I got some big looking leaves will these work?**

**Robert: Yeah those will work great**

**^Joey: Ever since I refused to not get water, Jerrell has not spoken to me once. Cory will say hi and stuff but that's it. I really don't care about those two. I also don't care about Robert all he wants to do is make a perfect shelter. He doesn't care about alliance talk or anything. I hope we have a switch sooner than later  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #1<strong>_

**Jeff: Welcome Casaya, La Mina and Vivero. Lets bring in Bayoneta, Kellie first voted out of tribal council. Alright, so lets just get to what you will be doing today. One of you four tribes will be dissolved into the other three. Bayoneta is no more, please drop your buffs Abby, Cynthia and Karianne**

**The team that comes in first place will get to choose first, the team that loses will receive the one that isn't picked by the first two tribes but that person will also be sent to Exile Island until after you vote someone out.**

**So lets get into the challenge**

****The tribes play for Immunity, the first team to win is…**

**LA MINA!**

**The last tribe to win is…**

**CASAYA!**

**Meaning Vivero will be voting someone out! ****

**Jeff: Alright, La Mina who will be joining your tribe?**

****La Mina talks, and Ben speaks****

**Ben: We will take Abby**

**Jeff: Alright, Casaya please choose either Cynthia or Karianne**

**Kerri: We are gonna take Cynthia**

**Jeff: Alright that means Karianne, you are headed to Exile Island, there's a boat waiting for you over there**

****Karianne leaves****

**Jeff: Alright I will see you at Tribal Council tomorrow night****

****The three tribes head to camp****

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXILE ISLAND<em>**

****Karianne is there and looks around****

**^Karianne: I feel vulnerable now. I never expected us to be dissolved like that. I hope Cynthia and Abby have good luck on their tribes. Of course I hope the same for myself  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

__Abby Lavelle, _Mike Thomason, Ben Billings, Richard Barker & Mark Ashley_

****The tribe enters camp, Ben shows Abby around camp****

**Ben: This is our shelter that Mark destroyed on us**

**Abby: Why'd he do that?**

**Ben: He wouldn't help us with it so we didn't make room for him, he got mad and destroyed it**

**Abby: Well why should you waste your energy for him**

**Ben: That's what we thought that's why we did that**

**Abby: Maybe we should build a new shelter that will be that each person makes their own area so that way if you want a place to sleep you have to do it yourself but it'll all be set up for it**

**Ben: That's a good idea**

**Abby: Thanks**

**^Abby: I really like Ben; I think I'll be able to do ok on this tribe**

**^Ben: Abby is awesome. She is a great asset to our tribe. Mark has no prayer of surviving our first tribal council, whenever that'll be**

**Richard: So what do you think of Abby, Mike?**

**Mike: I'm not really sure, haven't had a chance to talk to her but Ben likes her so that should be a plus right?**

**Richard: You seem worried**

**Mike: Well what If she wants one of us out, would he go with her?**

**Richard: Well lets not worry about it now**

**Mike: Yeah I'll try not to**

**^Mike: Abby seems nice but I just don't trust her. She has hung around Ben ever since we got back here and I am wondering if she is trying to keep us separate. I know she talked to Mark a little on the way here, and I am wondering if they are working to split us up**

**^Richard: As always Mike is getting paranoid. I don't think Ben will turn on us. He wouldn't do that. Ben wouldn't sell us out for Abby.**

**^Mark: Me and Abby talked, and we got something planned  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Crystal Malcolm, _Cynthia Jaden, _Kerri Drear, Jessica Colden & Amber Norwell_

****The five girls enter camp, Amber and Crystal start working on the shelter, Cynthia goes to join them but Jessica and Kerri start talking to her before she could get a chance to****

**Kerri: So how did you survive the first tribal council?**

**Cynthia: Kellie wanted out**

**Jessica: Really, wow, well then I'm glad she's gone**

**Cynthia: Yeah**

**Kerri: Would you wanna stick with us?**

**Jessica: Yeah, you don't wanna be stuck with those two they do nothing but work work work**

**Cynthia: Wow sounds boring**

**Kerri: Yeah it is, we at least relax during the day, so you should stick with us**

**Cynthia: I guess so**

**Jessica: Awesome, we were thinking of voting Crystal out first cause she is the weakest of the two of them**

**Cynthia: Ok I guess so, I'm gonna go help them out though**

**Jessica: But…**

****Cynthia takes off before they could stop her****

**^Kerri: We got Cynthia with us, and I do not think she would backstab us**

**^Jessica: Kerri and me have the control thankfully**

**Cynthia: Hey**

**Amber: Hey Cynthia, welcome to Casaya beach**

**Cynthia: Thanks, so you two don't get along with Kerri or Jessica?**

**Crystal: No not at all, we are voting for them at the first tribal council that we go to**

**Cynthia: Oh ok, that's cool**

**Amber: Yeah, any chance you'll vote with us?**

**Cynthia: Let me have some time to think about it**

**Crystal: Alright no problem**

**^Cynthia: I wish I had said no to Jessica and Kerri, I really like Crystal and Amber and I don't want to backstab anyone**

**^Crystal: I like Cynthia, and I'm glad Kerri chose her. Hopefully she'll stick with Amber and me**

**^Amber: I am worried that Cynthia may have already made a deal with Kerri and Jessica, and she seems like the sweet type of person who wouldn't backstab someone. Hopefully I'm reading into it all wrong  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIVERO<strong>_

_Jerrell Liddell, Cory Hartville, Joey Regis, & Robert Carver_

****The four guys enter camp, Robert and Joey start working on the shelter some more, they are almost done****

**Robert: So you voting with the other two?**

**Joey: No way, they are voting for me, so I want them out**

**Robert: Oh really, wow ok thanks for letting me know that**

**^Robert: Joey told me that Jerrell and Cory are voting for him. I think that he shouldn't have told me. I am not sure who I'll vote with but I don't want a tie**

**^Joey: I think tonight there will be a tie cause Robert will not vote me out and I'll vote for whoever he votes for**

**Cory: We need to get Robert with us to vote for Joey**

**Jerrell: I know, I want him out**

**Cory: Or maybe we should vote Robert out, I mean all he does is sit there and work on the shelter.**

**Jerrell: Yeah and Joey will probably go with that cause it would mean he's safe**

**Cory: Yeah**

**^Cory: Tonight's vote will be interesting. Jerrell is voting with me and we are gonna try and get Robert out. I think it'll work**

**^Jerrell: I'd rather vote out Joey but who knows**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #2<strong>_

**Jeff: Alright welcome to your first tribal council, lets bring in Karianne, who is gonna sit through this tribal council. Jerrell, how are things at camp?**

**Jerrell: Jeff, Cory and I take care of the fire and water. Robert takes care of the shelter, and Joey helps Robert out a little. I think we work together well but Joey only does something when he feels like it.**

**Jeff: Joey is this true?**

**Joey: Yes it is Jeff, I'm sorry but I'm not their slave I'll do things when I feel like it. I'm not gonna be bossed around**

**Jeff: Robert, how are things going in your eyes?**

**Robert: Things are not so well I think because Jerrell and Cory refuse to talk to Joey. Joey wants one of them out but they want me out. Who gets voted out tonight will definitely be interesting**

**Jeff: Wow, ok well I guess enough has been said, lets get to the vote, Cory you are up first…**

**Cory goes up and votes**

**Jerrell goes up and votes**

**Joey Votes: Tonight I am voting for Jerrell cause he needs to go**

**Robert: I am so torn about who to vote out, cause if I had my way all three of you would be going**

**Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…**

**The First Vote…**

**JERRELL**

**Next vote:**

**JOEY**

**Next vote:**

**JOEY**

**FINAL VOTE:**

**JOEY**

**Joey, I need you to bring me your torch…**

**Joey, the Tribe has spoken**

****Joey walks out of the game****

**Jeff: He didn't expect that. Please grab your torches and head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow**

**VOTES:**

**Cory: Joey**

**Jerrell: Joey**

**Joey: Jerrell**

**Robert: Joey**


	3. Chapter 3 They Forced Me

**_CASAYA_**

_Crystal Malcolm, _Cynthia Jaden,_ Kerri Drear, Jessica Colden & Amber Norwell_

****Jessica and Kerri are continuing their relaxing on the beach. Cynthia begins to help out Amber and Crystal****

**Amber: I really hope the three of us can vote together for either Jessica or Kerri**

**Cynthia: Listen, I want to but I can't**

**Crystal: Why?**

**Cynthia: When we first got into camp they both jumped on me trying to get me to align with them. I agreed to just to get away from them but I cannot backstab them.**

**Amber: Oh, well then I guess me and Crystal are screwed if we lose**

**Crystal: Well then I'm gonna relax why work and make things comfortable for them when we won't be here long**

**Cynthia: Don't give up ok**

**Amber: There's nothing we can do, you are our only hope Cynthia**

**Cynthia: I'm sorry, I really am**

**Crystal: It's ok Cynthia**

**^Amber: So me and Crystal are screwed. There is nothing either of us can do to change Cynthia's mind. She will not win and neither will Jessica or Kerri, so that at least will make me happy**

**^Crystal: So the question is now, which one of us is out first. I hope it is me cause Amber is such a good worker, I cannot do better than her its just wrong. If we were in the merge it would be different but that's how it has to be.**

**^Cynthia: I hate Kerri and Jessica. I know I should just screw their alliance they forced me into but I swore I would not say yes to an alliance and then go back on it, so I can't. I feel so horrible**

**Jessica: Look at that, Crystal and Amber have finally stopped working**

**Kerri: Wow I'm shocked, maybe they are finally learning they are screwed.**

**Jessica: Maybe**

**^Jessica: I feel bad for Crystal, Kerri and I never gave her a fair chance.**

**^Kerri: Crystal and Amber are smartening up. It's a little to late though**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA MINA<em>**

__Abby Lavelle, _Mike Thomason, Ben Billings, Richard Barker & Mark Ashley_

****Ben and Abby are together getting water. Richard, & Mike are keeping the fire going and the shelter kept up. Mark was back in his favorite spot laying in the beach****

**^Mark: Our tribe cannot lose cause I'm definitely screwed if we do. Abby is supposed to be breaking up the three idiots. I'm thinking she's getting in with them but will not be able to save me. I'm very worried**

**Ben: So would you vote for Mark if we went to tribal council?**

**Abby: I don't know, I'd rather vote out Richard**

**Ben: I'm not voting for either Richard or Mike. I'm voting Mark first chance I get**

**Abby: If there's nothing I can do to change your mind then I guess I'll go with that**

**^Abby: I don't know what to do, I cannot get Ben to backstab Richard, as he was who I thought would be easiest to get the others to turn out. Guess I, or more, Mark was wrong. We'll see what happens with Richard and Mike**

**^Ben: Mike thinks that Abby is against us, I think she proved that she is with Mark by saying she'd rather vote for Richard. I'm gonna have to warn both of them**

**Richard: Hey Mike, I just talked with Ben, Abby wants to vote me out**

**Mike: I knew it**

**Richard: Yes, I guess this time your paranoia was right on**

**Mike: ha right, I'm paranoid, yeah I guess you might be a little right on that**

**Richard: So what do we do? Do we vote her out first or Mark?**

**Mike: Why don't we wait until we go to tribal council cause maybe she'll back off on it?**

**Richard: Yeah ok, but if I go you'll be next**

**Mike: Don't worry Richard, you'll be fine, Ben wouldn't vote for you and there is no way that I would, and they would need one of us two to vote you out.**

**Richard: Thanks Mike**

**^Mike: So my 'paranoia' was right. Abby is working with Mark well she just screwed herself**

**^Richard: I am feeling very comfortable with Mike and Ben. I don't think either of them would backstab me. Its gonna be hard to backstab them later in the game**

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIVERO<em>**

_Jerrell Liddell, Cory Hartville, _Karianne Juliana_ & Robert Carver_

****Cory, Jerrell, Robert & Karianne all wake up****

**^Cory: Last night, Robert, Jerrell and I sent Joey out of this game. It was about time, he brought us all down.**

**Jerrell: Welcome to Vivero beach Karianne**

**Karianne: Thanks, so last night you voted out Joey, was he really annoying as he seemed last night**

**Cory, Jerrell & Robert in unison: Yes!**

**Karianne: Well then its good she's gone**

**Robert: Definitely**

**^Jerrell: I like Karianne, and I'm glad she's on our tribe. Hopefully she would be willing to vote with me**

**^Robert: Karianne is fitting in good. Considering she's the only girl I think that's gonna help her. She's got a definite spot in the final 10.**

**^Karianne: Robert, Jerrell and Cory have been so kind to me**

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #3<em>**

**Jeff: Welcome Casaya, and La Mina. Lets bring in Vivero…Joey voted off at last night's tribal council. The team that wins will send someone from the team that comes in 2nd to Exile Island.**

**Lets do the challenge…**

**VIVERO CAME IN FIRST!**

**In second place is…**

**LA MINA!**

**Meaning Casaya is headed to tribal council tonight, but first…**

**Vivero, please send either Ben, Richard, Mike, Mark or Abby to Exile Island…**

****Vivero chats****

**Jerrell: We are gonna send Richard to Exile Island**

****Richard leaves****

**Jeff: Alright I'll see Casaya at tribal council tonight**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXILE ISLAND<em>**

****Richard enters Exile Island****

**^Richard: Being here at Exile Island, I know that I need to do some work to find the hidden idol. I know I am being targeted, it will help if I am able to find it**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA MINA<em>**

___Abby Lavelle, _Mike Thomason, Ben Billings & Mark Ashley__

****Mike, Ben, Abby & Mark enter camp****

**^Mike: I cannot believe that Richard is at exile island. I hope he does fine out there. I am sure he will, but I wish Mark went instead**

**Mike: Well that was interesting. I wonder why they chose him**

**Mark: Probably cause they know how much he and you both suck**

**Abby: That was uncalled for Mark**

**Mark: Well I say it how it is**

**Abby: And I do to but I have to disagree with you there**

**Mike: Mark, leave me alone**

**Mark: I'll gladly leave you alone**

**Ben: We'll all be fine without Richard here, he'll be back soon enough**

**^Ben: Mark and Mike keep going back and forth. Its more Mark and I cannot stand him**

**^Mark: Mike sucks, that's all there is to say about it**

**^Abby: I had a deal with Mark to help save him. That deal is off now. I just feel he is pushing way to many wrong buttons and I will gladly vote him out first time we go to tribal council  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIVERO<em>**

_Jerrell Liddell, Cory Hartville, _Karianne Juliana_ & Robert Carver_

****Jerrell, Cory, Karianne, & Robert are all sitting just chatting****

**Jerrell: I am so happy we were the first team to complete the immunity challenge.**

**Cory: I know that was awesome**

**^Cory: We had to choose someone to go to exile island and that was not an easy decision. We decided to just pick randomly and it ended up being Richard. We hope he's not mad at us.**

**Karianne: We totally need to continue winning**

**Robert: And I think with us four together we definitely can do that**

**Cory: Yeah for sure**

**^Karianne: I am on the best tribe EVER. Robert, Jerrell and Cory are awesome, I really hope we never lose immunity cause I don't think I could ever vote for one of them**

**Jerrell: Who do you think will go on Casaya?**

**Robert: I am thinking Kerri or Jessica, they both seemed to be resented by the other three**

**Karianne: I have to agree. Three to two is enough for it to go that way. Hopefully it does. I hope Cynthia is able to make it**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CASAYA<em>**

_Crystal Malcolm, _Cynthia Jaden,_ Kerri Drear, Jessica Colden & Amber Norwell_

****Amber, Cynthia, Crystal, Jessica, & Kerri enter camp****

**^Kerri: Tonight little bitch Amber will be leaving FINALLY**

**Amber: So which of us are going tonight?**

**Kerri: Crystal is, she's just to weak to stick around**

**Crystal: Whatever, Kerri I don't like you and I want you to know that**

**Kerri: Well I don't like you either weak bitch**

**Crystal: I hate you**

**Cynthia: I hate her too Crystal but there isn't anything you can do about it sadly. Sorry**

**Amber: This isn't right**

**Jessica: I agree it isn't**

**Kerri: Excuse me?**

**Jessica: I'm not voting for Crystal. Tonight my vote for Amber**

**Amber: Whatever**

****Amber takes off****

**^Amber(sobbing): Tonight either me or Crystal are out. Jessica wants me out and Kerri wants Crystal out. Hopefully they both continue to disagree with each other but I think no matter what. One of us two are out. Cynthia is so stupid**

**Crystal: Thanks for not wanting to vote me out Jessica, but please don't vote Amber out, she deserves to stay more than I do**

**Jessica: I'll think about it**

****Crystal goes after Amber****

**^Crystal: I hate this. Why can't Cynthia just back out of that deal, its not like she really wanted to make it**

**Cynthia: So which one am I voting for tonight?**

**Kerri: Good question**

**^Cynthia: Tonight I'm gonna be crying while I vote, I just don't want to do it**

**^Jessica: Tonight will be interesting. It already is but its about to explode at tribal council I'm sure  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #3<strong>_

**Jeff: Alright welcome to your first tribal council, 2nd for you Cynthia. Cynthia, how are things at this new camp?**

**Cynthia: Honestly Jeff I miss my old tribe. This has been miserable since I got here. Kerri and Jessica are so cruel it isn't even human. I mean they just act like they rule over the world. I cannot stand it**

**Jeff: So is it safe to say that tonight your votes going to one of them?**

**Cynthia: No it isn't safe to say that Jeff. I made a promise to them when I first got to camp. One I honestly did not want to make. I can't vote for either of them cause I promised them I'd vote with them**

**Jeff: So Amber, and Crystal, that means its very likely one of you two will be leaving tonight**

**Crystal: Yes Jeff one of us is out and I just want to say that I hope it is me they send home and not Amber. She deserves to stay here so much.**

**Amber: aww Crystal thanks but you deserve to be here just as much as I do. Jeff, I really don't want to leave but if I leave tonight that means Crystal goes on and I really wanna see her succeed**

**Jeff: Wow, ok I guess enough has been said, lets get to the vote, Cynthia you are up first…**

**Cynthia goes up and votes**

**^Kerri: You both are so pathetic. Gladly one of you will be out after tonight**

**Jessica goes up and votes**

**Amber: Kerri, you are the ultimate bitch. You won't win this game even if you make the final two. Jessica would beat you by a landslide, remember this, any vote you ever receive will be you to lose, not for you to win. Crystal good luck you are gonna do fine without me**

**Crystal: Kerri, no way in hell would I ever vote for anyone over you. You suck plain and simple. Amber good luck hope you make it**

**Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…**

**The First Vote…**

**KERRI**

**Next vote:**

**KERRI**

**Next vote:**

**AMBER**

**NEXT VOTE:**

**AMBER**

**FINAL VOTE:**

**AMBER**

**Amber, I need you to bring me your torch…**

****Amber hugs Crystal and Cynthia, all three are crying****

**Amber, the Tribe has spoken**

****Amber walks out of the game****

**Jeff: This was the most emotional vote yet. Will it get more difficult we'll see**

**VOTES:**

**Amber: Kerri**

**Crystal: Kerri**

**Cynthia: Amber**

**Jessica: Amber**

**Kerri: Amber**


	4. Chapter 4 Any Prayer Of Winning

**_CASAYA_**

_Crystal Malcolm, _Cynthia Jaden,_ Kerri Drear & Jessica Colden_

**Cynthia, Crystal, Kerri, & Jessica return to camp**

^Crystal (sobbing): Amber was voted out. I have to find a way to make it, cause I do not want to let Kerri and Jessica outlast me.

**Crystal goes to bed

Kerri: Well one bitch is gone

Cynthia: Don't call them that, they are nice and don't deserve to be treated like that

Jessica: Crystal is actually nice Kerri, why do you constantly put her down?

Kerri: Because she sucks, she's weak and she's boring

Cynthia: Whatever, I'm going to bed

^Cynthia: I am so sick of Kerri's immaturity. I hope she does not win cause that would really stink. I hope some sort of switch occurs, I really want Crystal to outlast them

Jessica: Kerri if you want any prayer of winning this game you need to calm down with the constant criticism cause it is very uncalled for

Kerri: Jessica, I will do and say what I please, and why should you care when we are final 2, if that's the case, they'll vote for you to win and not me

Jessica: Yeah your right Kerri

^Kerri: Jessica is so stupid lately. Gosh I am surrounded by idiots. I like Jessica but she seems to be all about being nice and stuff, why it's a waste of time. Tell people how you really feel not pretend to them.

^Jessica: I am starting to not like Kerri, but there is no way I'm voting her out cause she needs to make the final two with me

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA MINA<em>**

___Abby Lavelle, _Mike Thomason, Ben Billings & Mark Ashley__

**Mike, Mark, Ben, & Abby all wake up**

^Ben: Richard is still at exile island. Mike keeps working; Mark is where he always is. Abby has told me that she wants to vote Mark out because of the way he continues to act. She's getting sick of it. I think she will be a good ally for me, Richard and Mike

**Mark and Abby are talking**

Mark: So how is it going?

Abby: Mark, I can't help you anymore

Mark: What? Why?

Abby: You are too obnoxious. It's getting annoying

Mark: Whatever, I'll vote for you then and since Mike and Richard don't trust you it may just work

Abby: I doubt Mike or Richard would go against Ben

Mark: We'll see

^Mark: So I've lost my only ally. Hopefully something can change cause I may just be in trouble.

**Abby goes to where Mike is working on the shelter**

Abby: Hey Mike

Mike: Hey Abby

Abby: Listen, Mark told me that you and Richard don't trust me and I think I know why

Mike: You do?

Abby: Yes because I told Ben I wanted to vote out Richard

Mike: That's correct

Abby: Well I wanted to say I'm sorry, and if you will give me a chance I promise never to vote for you or Richard

Mike: I'll have to talk it over with Richard ok, but I'm sure we can work something out

Abby: Thanks Mike

Mike: No problem Abby

^Mike: Abby came to talk strategy with me. Now I think her whole thing was trying to get me and Richard to trust her so we wouldn't target her and she'll get what she wants which is Richard out. I will definitely keep her around longer than Mark but other than him she doesn't have long to last

^Abby: I went to talk to Mike, cause I realize that me joining Mark may have just screwed me but I'm hoping that they will give me a chance cause I really don't want to be voted out before Mark

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIVERO<em>**

_Jerrell Liddell, Cory Hartville, _Karianne Juliana_ & Robert Carver_

**Jerrell, Karianne, Cory, and Robert are all relaxing**

Karianne: Hopefully Cynthia survived Tribal Council last night

^Cory: Karianne has been driving me crazy since last night cause she just continually keeps saying she hopes Cynthia survived last night. I hope she didn't cause they obviously are close.

Jerrell: I'm sure she's fine Karianne. There is no way she'd be voted out over Kerri or Jessica

Karianne: Yeah you are right

Robert: I think something's gonna change soon

Cory: What makes you say that Robert?

Robert: Well at 15 there was the dissolve of the Bayoneta tribe right, the one not picked went to Exile Island. We are now at 13, could it happen again now? And if so who will be dissolved? Casaya or us

Karianne: I hope Casaya so we can get Cynthia on our tribe

Jerrell: Yeah that would be cool, as long as we aren't split up

^Jerrell: You are looking at the final four of this game. I am sure that we can do it and Robert will go at final four and Karianne at final three, me and Cory will be the final two and I will win. I am confident that is how things are gonna go.

Robert: I agree, we can't be split up

Cory: Do you think it will be another dissolve or maybe a full on switch?

Robert: I don't know but I hope Casaya is dissolved.

Cory: Yeah

^Robert: Today should be interesting. Will there be a switch or dissolve, or will we all remain the way we are.

^Karianne: Robert, Cory and Jerrell are very smart and I am glad to be on their tribe. I hope that the four of us plus Cynthia can make the final five, and hopefully I can get Robert on Cynthia and my side at final 5.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPECIAL MEETING<strong>_

Jeff: Welcome Vivero, and La Mina. Lets bring in Casaya, Amber voted out last night. Now lets bring in Richard, you may rejoin La Mina but don't get comfortable. Today you will all become two tribes. La Mina and Casaya. In front of you, you will find disc. Could you all step on one now

**The thirteen remaining Survivor's all step on disc**

Jeff: Alright, now I need you all to flip over your disc. Two of you will have buff's under them. One is a Casaya buff and the other is a La Mina buff. Flip them over now

**They all flip over the disc and Kerri and Ben got the buffs. Kerri's was Casaya and Ben's was La Mina**

Jeff: Alright Ben please stand over there and Kerri, over there. Next you will each do a pick off. Kerri will start with a guy and Ben will start with a girl. Since it doesn't matter which of you goes first we will let lady's go first, Kerri…

Kerri: I'll choose Mark

Ben: I choose Abby

Kerri: Jessica

Ben: Mike

Kerri: Cory

Ben: Crystal

Kerri: Cynthia

Ben: Richard

Jeff: Alright Karianne you are with La Mina. Kerri, your last choice will determine which of these two guys will be going to Exile Island and which one will not.

Kerri: I'll take Robert

Jeff: Alright, Jerrell there's the boat, we will see you at Tribal council where you will sit in and after the vote will join that tribe. The rest of you now have an immunity challenge to do…

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #4<strong>_

Jeff: Alright, the first team to complete this challenge will win Immunity…

THE WINNERS ARE…

LA MINA!

Meaning Casaya is headed back to tribal council!

**The Tribes head back to their camps**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Jerrell enters Exile Island and immediately begins looking for the hidden immunity idol**

^Jerrell: I am worried about which tribe I will end up on. Cory and Robert are still together but Karianne is on her own. I hope she is able to survive on that tribe

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Abby Lavelle, Ben Billings, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Mike Thomason & Richard Barker_

**Ben, Abby, Mike, Crystal, Richard, & Karianne all enter camp**

^Abby: We have two new people at our camp, including Karianne from my original tribe Bayoneta. We have an understanding. I think we will get along fine

^Richard: I get back from Exile Island only to be switched. The only original La Mina person we lost was Mark thankfully. I wish we lost Abby as well

Mike: Welcome to La Mina camp.

Karianne: Thanks Mike

Crystal: Thank you so much for choosing me Ben, its so nice to be away from Kerri and Jessica

Karianne: Are they really as annoying as they seem at the challenges?

Crystal: They are worse

Karianne: Wow, how have they survived?

Crystal: Cynthia

Karianne: No way

Crystal: Yup, she's aligned with them

^Karianne: Learning that Cynthia is aligned with Kerri and Jessica worries me about them. They are controlling their tribe and I don't like that. I hope Cory and Robert are ok over there and when Jerrell joins them same thing.

^Crystal: I like this new tribe so much. I am hoping that somehow Kerri or Jessica are voted out

**Richard, Ben, and Mike walk off, and chat**

Mike: listen, Abby came to me the other day and said she was with us and that she didn't want Richard out. I think she will be trustworthy for now, what do you two think?

Ben: I agree definitely

Richard: I don't, she wanted me out so no way am I gonna trust her

Ben: But she was going based on what Mark told her, she had no way of knowing he was lying to her.

Mike: Yeah Ben's right Richard, give her a chance. I understand what you are saying but I think she is genuine

Richard: I guess

^Ben: Mike is finally on my side about Abby. I think it will be awesome for me in the end with her on my side

^Mike: So I am going with Ben and trusting Abby. I hope it doesn't bite me in the ass, I think I'll be ok though

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Cory Hartville, Cynthia Jaden, Jessica Colden, Kerri Drear, Mark Ashley & Robert Carver_

**Kerri, Mark, Jessica, Cory, Cynthia, & Robert all enter camp**

^Robert: So there was a switch after all. All the work I put into our camp doesn't matter now. I cannot stand Casaya's shelter it needs a lot of work. I swear it looks as if no one has even touched it in days.

Robert: Guys I think the shelter needs to be redone

Jessica: No it doesn't. It's fine

Robert: Actually it does Jessica. I'm gonna rebuild it and you all need to help

Mark: I don't do shelters

Cory: Do any of you do anything?

Kerri: Nope, why should we, we have you guys to do it for us

^Cory: I don't like this tribe already. The worst part of it, the so-called great Cynthia that Karianne kept going on about just keeps her mouth shut all the time and never says a thing. I cannot stand her. Jessica and Kerri are stupid. Mark is just as bad as them. It seems me and Robert are the only ones with any intelligence on this tribe

**Robert & Cynthia go to work, Cory goes and talks with Kerri, Jessica and Mark**

Mark: So why don't the four of us work together?

Kerri: Sounds good to me, and we have Cynthia as an extra vote

Jessica: Yeah she won't vote against us

Cory: Sure sounds good

^Kerri: Jessica and I now have Mark and Cory on our side. Its great, we are totally controlling the game

^Mark: I got Kerri, Jessica, & Cory in an alliance. I don't like Cory but for now he'll be fine.

^Jessica: I am in a good position right now. There is no way I'm not making it to the merge

**Robert and Cynthia talk**

Robert: So how are things here at camp?

Cynthia: Lousy

Robert: Really, why is that?

Cynthia: Kerri

Robert: Wow she's that bad

Cynthia: Yes

Robert: You want to vote for her with me and Cory? Maybe we can also get Mark with us?

Cynthia: No I cannot vote against them. I have an alliance with them

Robert: Oh ok

^Cynthia: I hate this everyone I like I have to vote out. Tonight is not gonna be easy

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #4<strong>_

Jeff: Alright welcome to tribal council, Kerri, with the switch has strategize changed?

Kerri: Definitely Jeff. Tonight someone who doesn't expect to go will be going

Jeff: Cynthia, last time you were here you were in tears. Is tonight gonna be different?

Cynthia: Jeff I honestly am miserable here. I want to vote out Kerri and Jessica but I cannot as I made a deal with them. Tonight I have to vote for someone who deserves to be here way more than them

Jeff: Robert, how comfortable are you feeling tonight?

Robert: I think I may be out tonight Jeff. I just don't feel comfortable here at all

Cory: It may be me, but I'm sure it'll be one of the two of us

Jeff: A lot has been said, lets see how this all plays out, Robert you are first…

^Robert: Kerri how in the world have you gotten as much power as you have? Cause it is just wrong. You don't deserve it. Hopefully a miracle happens and you go

Kerri goes up and votes

Jessica goes up and votes

Cory: Sorry but this is what I have to do. It's the game of survivor. In order to win you've gotta backstab some people

Cynthia goes up and votes

Mark goes up and votes

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

KERRI

Next vote:

ROBERT

NEXT VOTE:

ROBERT

That's 2 votes Robert, 1 vote Kerri

Next vote:

ROBERT

That is 3 votes Robert, 1 vote Kerri

NEXT VOTE:

ROBERT

Robert, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch…

**Robert looks at Cory angrily**

Robert, the Tribe has spoken

**Robert walks out of the game**

Jeff: Robert was not happy with that. Grab your torches and head back to camp

VOTES:

Cory: Robert

Cynthia: Robert

Jessica: Robert

Kerri: Robert

Mark: Robert

Robert: Kerri


	5. Chapter 5 Total Control

**_CASAYA_**

_Cory Hartville, Cynthia Jaden, Jessica Colden, Kerri Drear & Mark Ashley_

**Jessica, Kerri, Cynthia, Mark and Cory all enter camp**

^Cory: Last night I voted for Robert. I had to though cause we were outnumbered and I had to find a way to secure myself a spot at least on the jury. When Jerrell comes here I am gonna have to lie to him and say I voted for Kerri along with Robert. If he knows differently he'll be against me and they may go with him to vote me out and I do not want that to happen.

**Cynthia goes off on her own**

^Cynthia: I am hating this game more and more each day. I cannot believe I am still here. Amber, and Robert both deserve to be here more than I do. I hope that somehow we get switched, so that I can get away from Kerri and Jessica

**Kerri and Jessica talk strategy**

Kerri: So we have Mark and Cory on our side, so if we lose again do we dump Cynthia or do we get rid of Jerrell?

Jessica: Jerrell should go. I don't think we should keep him. The more people that aren't with us in any way that go the better for us in the long run

Kerri: Alright so next is Jerrell, then Cynthia

Jessica: Yeah that sounds good

^Kerri: I am controlling the tribe. Whoever I want out is who goes. I am enjoying this a lot

^Jessica: Come merge me and Kerri will be in trouble but most likely Kerri would go before me which is good

**Cory and Mark talk**

Mark: This is the perfect tribe

Cory: Hmm

Mark: What you don't like it?

Cory: It's ok

Mark: It's more than ok it's awesome

^Mark: Cory is stupid but he is on my alliance so I cannot vote him out. This switch was heaven sent. I am so going to win this game. I am with three of the biggest idiots in the world so it'll be so easy once it's down to us making it to the final two

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Abby Lavelle, Ben Billings, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Mike Thomason & Richard Barker_

**The tribe is just relaxing as the camp is in great shape**

Karianne: I hope Cory and Robert are fine

Crystal: Well if Mark is the way Mike, Ben and Robert say he is there is a good chance that he is aligned with Jessica and Kerri

Karianne: Which would leave those two to be voted out

Crystal: Yeah

^Karianne: I am so worried for Cory and Robert. More Robert than Cory though. Me and Robert had a final two alliance and so I need him in this game so I can make it far

^Crystal: I feel bad for Karianne she just worries about the people she likes. Its gonna break her heart when she sees one of them voted out and I truly expect that one of them was voted out.

Mike: Wouldn't it be awesome if Mark was voted out

Abby: That would be amazing hahaha

Ben: But are we really that lucky to not have to see him again

Richard: Most likely not

Mike: Yeah but there is the possibility

Abby: Not a great one though

Mike: I know

^Mike: Our tribe rocks. There is nothing that can tear us apart. We will keep winning immunity until we merge and then we will have majority and will pick off the other tribe. Then it will be us six, and me, Ben and Richard will use Abby's vote and pick off Karianne and Crystal. Those two will be hard to vote out but it has to happen. Then Abby goes at final four and it is us three as the final three. We are in the perfect position right now; hope nothing happens to ruin it

^Ben: I am hoping that everything works smoothly for us to be in the final five with Abby and Karianne cause both of them would vote with me for Mike and Richard then and we would be final three and I win the final immunity and take Abby with me. It's genius

^Richard: Ben, Mike and Abby are cool but I don't want to be stuck by them for the entirety of the game. First chance I get Abby is gone

^Abby: I truly trust that Richard, Ben and Mike will take me to the final four. I know I won't make final three but I'd rather lose to those three then anyone else and there is still immunity

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #5<strong>_

Jeff: Welcome La Mina to your 5th immunity challenge. Lets bring in Casaya…Robert voted out last night at Tribal Council

Karianne: No (She starts crying, Crystal consoles her)

Jeff: Karianne, did you two become close on Vivero?

Karianne (still sobbing): All four of us were close, I cannot believe he is out of the game

Jeff: Alright well lets bring in Jerrell from Exile Island

**Jerrell enters and notices Robert's not there**

Jerrell: No not Robert

Jeff: Yes Robert was voted out at last night's tribal council. Jerrell here is your new buff for Casaya.

**Jerrell joins Casaya**

Jeff: Alright it is time for the challenge. You will all be balancing on one foot on a log. First person to fall off will be sent to Exile Island. Take your places now

**All the contestants take their places…

After 45 minutes someone from Casaya falls…

IT IS KERRI!**

Jeff: Kerri you are going to Exile Island. You will rejoin your tribe at the next immunity challenge.

**Kerri leaves**

Jeff: Alright back to the challenge…

**After an one hour and a half, Crystal and Karianne both fell**

Jeff: Casaya is down to five, and La Mina is down to four

**It was a long time before another person fell but Richard was next to fall, shortly after that Jessica fell. It was three hours into the challenge before they fell**

Jeff: Now Casaya is down to four and La Mina is down to three

**After 4 hours and 56 min Mark fell off and knocked both Cory and Cynthia off**

Jeff: With that Casaya is looking for Jerrell to win the challenge for them

**Mike is the next to fall off at 5 hours 2 min, Abby also falls about that time**

Jeff: It comes down to Ben and Jerrell, who will win their tribe immunity?

**After 5 hours and 15 min, Jerrell slips and Ben slips 5 sec later but still won La Mina Immunity**

Jeff: LA MINA WINS IMMUNITY!

**The tribes head back to their camps**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Kerri enters camp and looks scared**

^Kerri: I cannot believe I am here, this is so stupid and scary. Someone is gonna pay for making me come here

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Cory Hartville, Cynthia Jaden, Jessica Colden, Kerri Drear & Mark Ashley_

**Cynthia, Cory, Jerrell, Mark and Jessica all enter camp**

^Cory: Now with Jerrell here I gotta be careful what I say to him and hope no one tells him that I voted for Robert. I felt so bad for Karianne

Cory: Good job Jerrell

Cynthia: Yeah you did great

Jerrell: Thanks

^Cynthia: I'm not voting for Jerrell tonight. Enough is enough, if me, Jerrell and Cory vote together tonight Jessica is going

^Jerrell: Cynthia wants me and Cory to vote with her for Jessica. I have no reason not to do it so I'm gonna go with it

**Jessica and Mark talk**

Jessica: Well it stinks that Kerri isn't here but I think the two of us will be fine. Cynthia won't go against us

Mark: Yeah and same with Cory

Jessica: So we are fine tonight. Jerrell is leaving next

^Mark: Tonight Jerrell goes bye bye so long

^Jessica: With Kerri not here, I got to make the decision on my own who goes. I think Jerrell going will be the smartest move. We are close to the merge and he is definitely a threat

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #5<strong>_

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, Jessica, you and Kerri seem inseparable. Yet she isn't here. Does that affect tonight's vote?

Jessica: Not really Jeff. I think since she isn't here I'll be receiving one vote but that's all

Jeff: Jerrell, you were the last standing in the challenge, do you think that you'll be kept tonight?

Jerrell: You know Jeff, I really don't think I will be leaving tonight

Jeff: With that, its time to vote, Jessica you are first…

Jessica: Jerrell, tonight is the end for you

Mark: Tonight it is you going Jerrell, you showed your strength when you really shouldn't have

Cynthia: Jessica, I cannot stand you or Kerri and this is the perfect chance to turn things around

Jerrell: So long Jessica, it was nice knowing you…NOT

Cory writes down a J

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

JESSICA

Next vote:

JERRELL

NEXT VOTE:

JERRELL

That's 2 votes Jerrell, 1 vote Jessica

Next vote:

JESSICA

**Jessica looks shocked and looks at Cynthia. Cynthia smiles**

That is 2 votes Jessica, 2 votes Jerrell

FINAL VOTE:

JERRELL

Jerrell, I need you to bring me your torch…

**Jerrell looks at Cory, Cynthia looks shocked**

Jerrell: How could you

Jerrell, the Tribe has spoken

Jerrell: Good luck Cynthia

**Jerrell walks out of the game**

Jeff: Another person backstabbed. Grab your torches, head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow

VOTES:

Cory: Jerrell

Cynthia: Jessica

Jessica: Jerrell

Mark: Jerrell

Jerrell: Jessica


	6. Chapter 6 Princess Is Next

_**CASAYA**_

_Cory Hartville, Cynthia Jaden, Jessica Colden, & Mark Ashley_

**Jessica, Mark, Cory, and Cynthia enter camp**

^Mark: Last night it came down to Cory's vote. He stuck with Jessica and me. This screws Cynthia now thankfully. Oh how things are going great for me

Jessica: So Cynthia, you want to backstab me now

Cynthia: You know what Jessica, you and Kerri bullied me into that alliance. It is not like I made the alliance cause I wanted to. So I gladly wanted out of the alliance

Jessica: Well then princess, your next

Cynthia: I'd gladly go next knowing that I stood up to you two

Jessica: Suit yourself

^Cynthia: I cannot believe Cory stuck with them and voted off Jerrell. They had been together since day one and he turned his back on him that easily. I hope I get the opportunity to vote him out

^Jessica: Cynthia is so stupid, she had the opportunity to make it far and now she'll go soon. It was her choice

**Mark and Jessica go off on their own**

Cynthia: So Cory, how could you turn your back on Jerrell?

Cory: I had to choose a side and I went with them. They seem to be more powerful than we would have been. Sorry but I am here for myself not anyone else

Cynthia: You won't win

Cory: Yeah I will, I know what I am doing, which you don't sadly. Listen, Cynthia I like you ok and I liked Jerrell a lot but I had to think strategically which group would I make it further with if we ended up being in Majority or minority. I think you can understand that at least

Cynthia: Whatever, play however you want, as I will do the same

Cory: Yeah I know you will

^Cory: I feel bad for Jerrell and Cynthia, but I'm thinking long term here. Had I gone with them, once we merged if we were in the minority then they would have targeted me before either of them. That is why I had to vote for Jerrell last night, as hard as it was to do. I had to

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Abby Lavelle, Ben Billings, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Mike Thomason & Richard Barker_

**Mike, Ben, and Richard are off on their own talking. Crystal is sitting by herself tending to the fire. Karianne and Abby are talking**

^Crystal: I really like this tribe. I hope it works out good for me

Abby: Its insane that we are both still in this after how it began for us

Karianne: I know. Just think had either Cynthia or you been voted out how different this game would have gone.

Abby: I know, I cannot believe Cynthia went along with the evil group

Karianne: Yeah, something must have happened for her to do it

Abby: Yeah

^Karianne: I am holding on to hope that Cynthia didn't go with them cause she wanted to. She seemed to nice to be like that

^Abby: I like Karianne so I hope we can work together at some point

Mike: Who do you think was voted out last night?

Ben: I'm thinking it was either Jerrell or Cory. More likely Cory though

Richard: Yeah Jerrell did great in the challenge yesterday

Mike: Yeah

^Mike: I think it should be interesting to see who survived from the other tribe

^Richard: We are so close to the merge I am very excited

^Ben: I think our tribe is gonna dominate come merge

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #6<em>**

Jeff: Come on in La Mina!

**La Mina enters**

Jeff: La Mina, get your first look at the new Casaya tribe. Jerrell voted out last night at tribal council

Karianne: No (starts crying again)

Jeff: Time for a twist

**A few gasp are heard**

Jeff: There are a pile of skulls over there. Inside are 10 buffs. 5 Casaya and 5 La Mina. Which means one of you will not find one. That person will be sent to Exile Island, but will hold some power, they will decide which tribe will go to tribal council!

**A few more gasp are heard**

**The contestants start the challenge**

Jeff: And with that Ben, Kerri and Mark all find Casaya buffs!

**The rest keep looking**

Jeff: Richard, Abby and Crystal all found La Mina buffs. This leaves 2 buffs per tribe. With Abby, Jessica, and Cory all not…wait a minute Cory has found a Casaya buff! This leaves Abby, Jessica, Mike and Karianne

**The rest continue to keep looking**

Jeff: With that Cynthia has found a Casaya buff as well as Jessica finding a La Mina Buff!

**Kerri looks worried, as does Jessica**

Jeff: Down to Mike and Karianne. AND WITH THAT THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER!

**One of the two run into view with a buff**

Jeff: Mike, since you didn't find a buff, you choose which tribe is headed to tribal council, that tribe you will be joining after this round

Mike: Wow, ok I'm gonna send La Mina to tribal council

Jeff: Ok, CASAYA WINS IMMUNITY! Mike, boats over there. See you at the next Immunity Challenge

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Mike enters camp and smiles to himself**

^Mike: I chose to stick with La Mina because with them going to tribal council, either Jessica or Mark will go. This keeps my tribe strong in numbers. Now its time to find that Immunity idol

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Karianne Juliana, Cynthia Jaden & Kerri Drear_

**Kerri, Karianne, Cynthia, Ben and Cory enter camp**

^Ben: When Mike had to chose which tribe to send to tribal council. I was hoping he'd send the other tribe cause me and Karianne are the targets here most likely

^Karianne: I am stuck with the biggest jerk of all time. I hope I can somehow survive to the merge

Cory: Welcome to Casaya beach, Ben and Karianne. Hope you all enjoy it here

Ben: Thanks

Karianne: Thanks. Its nice to be on the same tribe again Cory

Cory: Yeah it is

^Cory: Great, I'm stuck with Karianne again gag me now

^Kerri: Jessica is on the other tribe. I hope she is not voted out cause if she is I'm gonna get some major revenge

^Cynthia: Ever since arriving at camp, Karianne has ignored me completely. I don't understand why she'd do that

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Abby Lavelle, Jessica Colden, Crystal Malcolm, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker_

**Jessica, Abby, Crystal, Richard and Mark enter camp**

^Jessica: So tonight, most likely either myself or Mark will be leaving the game. I am gonna campaign to get Abby to switch sides

**Richard, and Crystal talk**

Crystal: I want Jessica out, if we can

Richard: That is fine by me Crystal. I'll talk to Abby, but I think that won't be a problem

Crystal: Thank you so much

^Crystal: Tonight is the end for Jessica thankfully and next will be Kerri

^Richard: Tonight is a no brainer. Jessica is so gone it isn't even funny

**Mark and Abby talk**

Abby: So you are still in the game

Mark: Yup and so are you who would have thought it possible

Abby: I know, so who are you and Jessica voting for?

Mark: We want to vote for Richard, he is a threat

Abby: Good idea

Mark: I thought you'd like that

^Abby: Tonight's vote should be interesting to say the least

^Mark: Abby is back on my side but she will be the first person voted out after this

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #6<strong>_

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, Mark, you started on La Mina, left, and are now back on this tribe. How are you feeling this time around?

Mark: Honestly, I feel good to be back. I have no worries about tonight

Jeff: Really? Why is that?

Mark: You'll see

Jeff: Jessica, this is the first time you have ever been on any other tribe other than Casaya. How different is it this time?

Jessica: I love it, total dominance rocks

Jeff: Crystal, you and Jessica were originally on Casaya together until you were switched. How does it feel to be reunited

Crystal: It feels good Jeff cause I'll be able to vote her out tonight

Jeff: Not keeping it a secret

Crystal: Never

Jeff: With all that's been said, its time to vote, Jessica you are first…

Jessica: Richard, your little alliance is crumbling and it's starting with you

Richard: Jessica, you shouldn't have been such a b*tch to Crystal cause I wanted Mark out but that's not gonna happen

Crystal: Finally, Jessica it'll be so nice to see you voted out

Mark: Richard, farewell idiot. You were wrong, your little alliance is not in control

Abby: This vote is a long time coming…

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

JESSICA

Next vote:

RICHARD

NEXT VOTE:

RICHARD

That's 2 votes Richard, 1 vote Jessica

Next vote:

JESSICA

That is 2 votes Jessica, 2 votes Richard

FINAL VOTE:

JESSICA

Jessica, I need you to bring me your torch…

**Mark just looks stunned. Abby looks happy**  
>Crystal: Goodbye Jessica<p>

Jessica, The Tribe has spoken

**Jessica walks out of the game**

Jeff: Everyone seemed so sure they were safe. Jessica did not see that coming and it seems she wasn't alone. Grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow

VOTES:

Jessica: Richard

Richard: Jessica

Crystal: Jessica

Mark: Richard

Abby: Jessica


	7. Chapter 7 The World Is Awesome Today

_**LA MINA**_

_Abby Lavelle, Crystal Malcolm, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker_

**Richard, Abby, Crystal and Mark enter camp**

^Mark: Tonight Abby backstabbed me and Jessica after she told me she would vote for Richard. She is gonna regret that move cause first chance I get she's gone

**The next morning, Mark is back to his favorite spot on the beach on his own. Richard, Crystal and Abby celebrate getting Jessica out**

^Abby: Last night I voted Jessica out. There was no way in hell I was voting for Richard. I promised him I wouldn't and I wasn't turning my back on him.

Crystal: That was so great. Thank you both so much

Abby: Not a problem Crystal

Richard: Yeah she had it coming, just glad you were able to be there to help us vote her out

Crystal: Yeah and now I hope I can vote for Kerri

Abby: You will don't worry

Crystal: Hopefully

^Crystal: Today is the brightest day yet. I am so happy that Jessica is gone. YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY hahahaha The world is awesome today. I couldn't be happier right now

^Richard: Today is good. Crystal is the happiest any of us have seen her and that makes me happy to know I was able to help her feel this good

* * *

><p><strong><em>CASAYA<em>**

_Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Karianne Juliana, Cynthia Jaden & Kerri Drear_

*Kerri and Cory talk with Ben. Cynthia approaches Karianne**

^Cory: today is gonna be interesting to see if me and Kerri can get Ben on our side to vote Cynthia out next. We need his vote or one of us is guaranteed to be out

Cynthia: Karianne, do you hate me or something?

Karianne: No Cynthia, I have just been worried about talking to you based on some things that I've been told

Cynthia: What were you told?

Karianne: That you voted with Kerri and Jessica

Cynthia: Oh yeah, well I didn't want to but they bullied me into an alliance so I had to stick with it

Karianne: Why'd you have to stick with it?

Cynthia: Cause I didn't want to be a backstabber but I am anyways, I voted for Jessica the tribal council that Jerrell was voted out

Karianne: Oh, well then I'm happy to hear that, any chance you'd vote with me and Ben?

Cynthia: Of course, I wanna get Kerri out next

Karianne: we can try and do that

Cynthia: Awesome

^Karianne: Cynthia is great. I am so happy we are together again. I hope we are not split up again

^Cynthia: Karianne and I are together again. Watch out everyone here we come

Cory: So Ben, would you vote for Cynthia with us?

Ben: Why do you want to vote for her, I thought she was voting with you?

Kerri: She backstabbed us at our last tribal council. We don't feel she is trustworthy

Cory: Yeah and there is no way any of us deserve to go before her

Ben: I'll think about it

^Kerri: I think Ben will join me. Cory is helping out a lot. The two of them get along like brothers, so that may come into play

^Cory: I enjoy hanging out with Ben, I think that if I have my chance I'm gonna jump onto his group come merge, I think they will be the strongest alliance and I want to be apart of the strongest alliance

^Ben: I want Kerri out of this game. I know how much of a player she is so I am thinking voting her out should be what I do if we go to tribal council

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #7<strong>_

Jeff: Come on in guys

**Casaya comes in**

Jeff: Lets bring in La Mina…Jessica voted off last night

Kerri: How dare you!

Abby: Excuse me are you supposed to intimidate us

Kerri: Oh shut up, you will be first out after we merge, if you even last that long

Jeff: Alright lets bring in Mike from Exile Island…

**Mike comes in**

Jeff: Mike, you can rejoin La Mina as you will be staying with them.

**Mike joins La Mina, and after seeing Jessica gone he smiles**

Jeff: Alright, time for the Immunity Challenge…

**They all go for the challenge…

THE WINNERS ARE…

LA MINA!

Sending Casaya to Tribal Council, but first…**

Jeff: In a twist of fate, CASAYA please send someone from La Mina to Exile Island

Kerri: Abby goes

Ben: Um no

Kerri: Yes now shut up

Jeff: With that, Abby the boats over there

**Abby gets into the boat**

Jeff: Casaya, I'll be seeing you all at tribal council tonight. Congrats La Mina, you are guaranteed another few days on the island

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Abby enters camp**

^Abby: Kerri is SO stupid, though I hope Ben speaking up doesn't cause him to be voted out tonight

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA MINA<strong>_

_Mike Thomason, Crystal Malcolm, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker_

**Mike, Richard, Crystal, & Mark enter camp**

Richard: So we are always missing one

Crystal: Yup, poor Abby

Mike: She'll be fine, I'm sure she can handle it

Crystal: Oh I know, I was first there remember, and thanks to Kerri also

Mike: Yeah that's right ha I forgot

Crystal: Yeah it seems like that was so long ago

Richard: Hopefully Ben can survive tribal council

Mike: I know same here

^Mike: Right now the biggest thing is, will Ben survive tribal council? I mean we want Karianne to survive as well but Ben is a closer ally so if one of them goes we hope it is Karianne. Just as long as it is not Ben we are fine

^Richard: Ben is a threat in challenges, so getting him out now would be a smart move for Casaya. I hope they don't do it

^Crystal: I loved how Kerri was upset that Jessica was out. Serves her right, what goes around comes around. I just can't wait until it is her turn

^Mark: Kerri was not happy that Jessica is out. These people are gonna pay for it, just you wait and see. I know Kerri is smart and so Ben is such a goner tonight it isn't even funny

* * *

><p><em><strong>CASAYA<strong>_

_Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Karianne Juliana, Cynthia Jaden & Kerri Drear_

**Kerri, Cory, Ben, Karianne, and Cynthia enter camp**

^Kerri: I cannot believe that they voted for Jessica, why didn't they vote for Mark, he's stupid and a loser. He should have gone long before Jessica. Grr, I am so mad

**Ben and Cory are talking while getting water**

Ben: I think I'm gonna go with Karianne and Cynthia and vote Kerri out. I didn't like how she treated Abby

Cory: Aww come on Ben, I know Kerri can be stupid with her mouth, trust me I know, she's like that all the time, but we need her in this game. She won't turn her back on us cause she knows the others won't help us out.

Ben: Yeah but she will want Abby out first come merge

Cory: Yeah but if we refuse to vote for her, there is nothing Kerri can do about that

Ben: True

Cory: Cynthia on the other hand goes back and forth, so she cannot be trusted

Ben: I'll think about it ok, it'll be either Kerri or Cynthia. I am done talking about it now

^Ben: I enjoy talking Cory but my problem with him is he is trying to hard to keep Kerri safe and not enough time securing himself. I don't really feel I can trust him but same with Cynthia and Karianne together

**Cynthia and Karianne are together**

Cynthia: So tonight we vote for Kerri, thankfully

Karianne: Yeah it is about time she goes

Cynthia: Yup, you don't think there is any chance Ben would switch on us do you?

Karianne: No, Ben dislikes her just like we do

Cynthia: Alright good

^Cynthia: Tonight is the end for Kerri thankfully. After tonight the evil sisters are gone from the game

^Karianne: Tonight there is no way Kerri is surviving it. Her torch is so snuffed. She needs to learn to shut her mouth cause having no respect for anyone will never get you where you want to be

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #7<strong>_

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, Kerri you were very vocal in your dislike about Jessica being voted out. Does that way in on what your vote will be tonight?

Kerri: Jeff, I definitely will keep that on my own no matter what. Abby, Richard and Crystal are not gonna win this game because of it. That is a promise.

Jeff: Ben, is tonights vote decided yet for you?

Ben: Yea Jeff, I know who I am voting for tonight

Jeff: Cynthia, this game has been an emotional rollercoaster and a lot of that has had to do with you. Do you feel things have toned down?

Cynthia: I do now with Jessica gone, and Kerri gone after tonight, things are toning way down

Jeff: With all that's been said, its time to vote, Kerri you are first…

Kerri: Farewell Cynthia, it was nice to have your vote while I owned it but you're a waste of space now

Cory: Cynthia, I honestly don't want to vote for you tonight but I have two alliances and voting for you tonight is the best thing for both alliances. Sorry, I hate to do this

Ben: I've gone back and forth, but this is what I need to do

Cynthia: So long Kerri, you don't belong here, nor are you wanted here

Karianne: Kerri, tonight is your last night in this game. Goodbye

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

CYNTHIA

Next vote:

CYNTHIA

NEXT VOTE:

KERRI

That's 2 votes Cynthia, 1 vote Kerri

Next vote:

KERRI

That is 2 votes Kerri, 2 votes Cynthia

FINAL VOTE:

CYNTHIA

Cynthia, I need you to bring me your torch…

**Both Karianne and Cynthia look at Ben angrily, Ben looks down**

Ben: I'm sorry Cynthia

Cynthia: Good luck Karianne

Karianne (sobbing): Thanks Cynthia

Kerri: Farewell b*tch

Cynthia, The Tribe has spoken

**Cynthia walks out of the game**

Jeff: Each round it seems that someone is shocked. Grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow

VOTES:

Kerri: Cynthia  
>Cory: Cynthia<p>

Ben: Cynthia

Cynthia: Kerri

Karianne: Kerri


	8. Chapter 8 Good Enough Reason

**_CASAYA_**

_Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Karianne Juliana & Kerri Drear_

**Casaya enters camp**

Karianne: Ben, how dare you turn your backs on me and Cynthia!

Ben: I didn't turn my back on you Karianne, as I never made a deal with Cynthia. Don't worry once we merge we are voting Kerri out

Karianne: Please don't be lying to me, cause I don't like that

Ben: I won't, promise

^Ben: Last night I voted for Cynthia. The main reason is cause I know how much Crystal wants to vote Kerri out and I want to give her the chance to do that. If I voted her out last time, she wouldn't have gotton that chance. I also didn't trust Cynthia

^Karianne: I know if we don't merge and we go to tribal council I am most likely gone. I hope not but I don't see anything being different

Kerri: Good work Cory

Cory: Thanks, now next Karianne goes and then Ben. Unless of course we merge, then Abby goes

Kerri: Damn right about Abby going

^Cory: Abby made a mistake last immunity challenge by angering Kerri. I know that I'm making it seem like everyone should bow down to Kerri cause in no means should anyone do that. Kerri is stupid, she sits there and acts like she is all that but in reality no one likes her.

^Kerri: I am in control of this game. Come merge Abby, Karianne, Mike, Richard and Crystal are screwed. There may be five of them but with Ben's pursuasion at first they will lose

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA MINA<em>**

_Mike Thomason, Crystal Malcolm, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker_

**Mike, and Richard chat with each other. While Mark is all alone is his comfy spot on the beach**

^Mark: Everyday I spend just sitting here. I cannot wait until we merge to get the power on this tribe.

Richard: So finally the twin b*tches are gone

Mike: At least we hope so

Richard: Yeah, but there is no way Ben would vote for Cynthia or Karianne, and same with them voting for him.

Mike: But for all we know Mark may have been lying about Cynthia switching sides

Richard: Yeah but why'd he lie. He has no reason to

Mike: I don't know, I won't believe it until I see it

^Mike: This game is getting intense. I cannot wait until we merge, will it be soon, hopefully

^Richard: If Ben is out of this game, Kerri, Cory and Cynthia are so screwed. We'll see though

^Crystal: Seeing Kerri not here is what I hope to see when we get to the immunity challenge

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #8<em>**

Jeff: Come on in guys

**La Mina comes in**  
>Jeff: Lets bring in Casaya…Cynthia voted off last night<p>

Mike: Wow

Jeff: Alright lets bring in Abby from Exile Island…  
>**Abby comes in**<br>Jeff: Abby, you can rejoin La Mina but don't get comfortable today, you all are merging into one tribe. You will be going to La Mina beach. You'll need to come up with a tribe name.

**They all drop buffs and get new ones**

Jeff: Alright, time for the Immunity Challenge…

**They all go for the challenge…

IN THE END…

MARK WINS IMMUNITY!

Jeff: The way we will determine who goes to Exile Island, is by a rock, the person who gets the purple rock is headed there. Mark doesn't pull a rock though

**All pick rocks except for Mark**

Jeff: Please reveal…

**They all reveal and Ben is the one with the purple rock**

Jeff: Ok, Ben theres the boat, see you at the next immunity challenge

**The rest head to La Mina beach**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Ben enters exile Island, immediately begins working on finding the hidden idol**

^Ben: Finding the idol is my biggest goal today since I'm here

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Abby Lavelle, Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear, Mark Ashley, Mike Thomason & Richard Barker__

**The tribe enters camp**

^Karianne: We immediately settled on La Casoniro as our tribe name as La comes from La Mina, Cas comes from Casaya, On, comes from Bayoneta, and Iro comes from Vivero. It's a cool name, I like it. So glad we have merged. Finally Kerri will be leaving

**Mike, Abby, Karianne, Richard, and Crystal sit and talk**

Mike: So Karianne, how was Cynthia voted out?

Karianne: Ben voted for her instead of Kerri

Richard: WHAT! Oh he is going down, what in the world was he thinking

Abby: Calm down Richard

Richard: Sorry, its just I cannot believe he did that, he backstabbed us by doing it

Karianne: I know, but he doesn't see it that way

Richard: Well we will make him see it that way

^Richard: I am not happy with Ben and Abby is his closest ally. He's not here but she is…

^Mike: I am in shock at Ben but I'm sure he had a good enough reason. Tonight Kerri goes, tomorrow we find out Ben's reasoning

^Abby: Ben's actions I think may come back to bite him. I don't know what he was thinking

^Karianne: I am happy the others see things my way about Ben voting for Cynthia

^Crystal: Well who cares, I wanted Cynthia out just as much as Kerri and Jessica. Its her fault that Amber was voted out when she was. So good riddance if you ask me

**Mark, Cory and Kerri talk**

Kerri: We gotta come up with a game plan

Cory: I honestly think that with Ben not here, we are pretty much screwed

Mark: We've got to figure something out

Kerri: Yeah there has to be a way

^Kerri: I am not going home tonight, there has to be a crack in those 5 that would cause them to vote one of their own out.

^Mark: We'll see what happens tonight. I'm safe that's all that matters to me

^Cory: I am sure Kerri will be their target. So I feel safe tonight. We'll see though

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRIBAL COUNCIL #8<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, Mike, how are things at camp now that you've merged?

Mike: Its interesting cause we've all found out more information from early on in the game that will play a huge part in who is voted off tonight

Jeff: Abby, afraid it could be you tonight?

Abby: I'm always afraid, it could definitely be me tonight

Jeff: Mark, you have immunity you can give it up if you want…

Mark: No Jeff, I'm gonna…

Kerri: Please give it to me Mark

Mark: No I'm keeping it for myself, sorry Kerri but if I give it to you I'm out

Kerri: Whatever, you won't get my vote if you are in the final two

Mark: Whatever

Jeff: With all that's been said, its time to vote, Kerri you are first…

^Kerri: Abby, learn to keep your mouth shut cause it'll get you into trouble, You aren't me good enough to say whatever you want

^Mark: Abby, you should have aligned with me but you didn't so long

^Cory: Abby, I've been told to vote for you tonight. Sorry

^Mike: Kerri, I've heard nothing but crappy things about you. And now meeting you in person I can see why everyone hates you. So long you aren't liked and you are an ugly b*tch

^Abby: Cory, I am voting for you tonight cause I feel that you have been lying to everyone since day one. From everything Mark told me you sold out Jerrell and Robert. So you gotta go bye

^Crystal: Finally Kerri it's the end for you

^Karianne: Again I vote for you Kerri, hopefully this time is enough to get you out

^Richard: Tonight is the end for you finally

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

KERRI

Next vote:

CORY

NEXT VOTE:

ABBY

That is 1 vote Abby, 1 vote Cory, and 1 vote Kerri

Next vote:

KERRI

That is 2 votes Kerri, 1 vote each Cory and Abby

Next vote:

KERRI

That is 3 votes Kerri, 1 vote each Cory and Abby

NEXT VOTE:

ABBY

That is 3 votes Kerri, 2 votes Abby, and 1 vote Cory

NEXT VOTE:

ABBY

That is 3 votes each Kerri and Abby, 1 vote Cory

FINAL VOTE

ABBY

Abby, I need you to bring me your torch…

Mike: What?

**Mike, Abby, Crystal, and Karianne all look at Richard**  
>Richard: You shouldn't have strategized against me again. Good bye<p>

Abby: Good luck Mike, Crystal and Karianne

Abby, The Tribe has spoken

**Abby walks out of the game**

Jeff: Everytime it seems that things are going one way, one person switches and changes things. Grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow

VOTES:

Kerri: Abby

Cory: Abby

Karianne: Kerri

Crystal: Kerri

Richard: Abby

Mark: Abby

Mike: Kerri

Abby: Cory


	9. Chapter 9 Two Wrongs don't make A Right

**_LA CASONIRO_**

__Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear, Mark Ashley, Mike Thomason & Richard Barker__

**The 7 members of La Casoniro return to camp**

^Mike: So Richard decided to backstab us all. This angers me a lot cause now we are in trouble. Ben's gonna want Richard out first and that is gonna end up putting us in danger of losing the majority. Me, Karianne, and Crystal NEED to persuade Ben to forget about Richard and continue to try and take out Kerri

Kerri: Thank you Richard, it's so nice to still be in

Richard: Whatever, next tribal council Ben goes and then you three go one by one

Mike: No, you are not voting Ben out

Richard: I'll do whatever I want

Mike: And you think we are gonna just let you back into our alliance after backstabbing both Abby and Ben. I don't think so

Richard: Then you can go in Ben's place

Mike: Whatever, we should have lost Immunity before the merge to kick your sorry butt out of the game earlier.

Richard: Yeah well you didn't and now it is gonna bit you in the behind

Karianne: PLEASE STOP! I can't take this no more. Grow up everyone

Kerri: You grow up Karianne, just shut your mou…

Mike: Kerri why don't YOU shut your mouth no one likes you and you are an ugly loser at that

Kerri: Excuse me, you are just jealous that you would never have a shot with me

Mike: I'd rather hang myself than have any type of shot with you

Kerri: You're a jerk

Mike: And you're a loser, guess we are even

Kerri: Whatever

^Kerri (bawling): I can't believe Mike can be so mean. I have never been that mean to anyone so I did not deserve that. He is such a jerk, I am voting him out next

^Richard: Wow, Mike surprised me with how he spoke to Kerri. I never thought in a million years I'd hear him talk like that. I think I'm gonna stick with him, he's right I don't need to backstab Ben as well

**Kerri takes off**

Mark: Mike why do you have to be so mean?

Mike: Me being so mean? Come off it are you really that stupid, all you both have done this entire game is criticize everyone and I say one thing and I'm the mean one well sorry but too bad

Cory: Whatever, he's not worth arguing with Mark

Mike: That's right cause you know I'm right

Cory: Yes Mike you are right but whatever ok, two wrongs don't make a right

Mike: Correct you are but you can only take so much

^Cory: I like Mike for the fact that he got Kerri to cry. I know that's mean but she sorta had it coming her way. She is not a nice person and I kind of like the fact that someone handed her the same bs she has given everyone

^Mark: I am not happy with the way Mike has acted, and then Cory agrees with him? Jerk, Cory is so gone after Mike

**Karianne, and Crystal sit down and talk**

Crystal: Wow, Mike just lost it

Karianne: I am happy he did

Crystal: I know but still

Karianne: Yeah

Crystal: So what do we do when Ben joins up with us?

Karianne: We tell him the truth, but tell him that voting out Richard is not the move we need to make right now

Crystal: Yeah

^Crystal: Another tribal council comes where because of one person SWITCHING Kerri survives. I am getting so sick and tired of her and want her gone. I hope she finally goes next

^Karianne: This game just gets more and more interesting. Can't wait to see what happens next

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #9<strong>_

Jeff: Come on in guys…

**La Casoniro enters the immunity challenge area**

Jeff: Lets bring in Ben

**Ben walks in, when he sees that Abby isn't there he stops**

Ben: Where is Abby?

Mark: She's gone thanks to your buddy Richard

Ben: Richard?

Richard: She tried getting me out when we were going for Jessica. She may have voted with us but she still strategized against me for the 2nd time this game

Ben: Whatever

Jeff: Ok, well before things get any more intense, lets get to the challenge. You will battle on a log, and you will need to knock your opponent off to move on

**The challenge goes and the first person eliminated is Richard, and he is sent to exile island**

Jeff: Richard, the boats down there

**The contestants go at it, Ben, Mark and Mike become the last three, Mike immediately goes to eliminate Mark but Ben helps Mark eliminate Mike**

Ben: That's what you get for not saving Abby!

Mike: Excuse me? Like I had any idea

**Ben throws Mark off, winning Immunity!**

Jeff: BEN WINS IMMUNITY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Richard enters camp**

^Richard: Well I am safe but I wonder who will be voted out. I hope they get rid of Kerri, I shouldn't have voted Abby cause Kerri needs to go. I am so stupid

**Richard goes looking for the hidden idol**

Richard: OH MY GOD I'VE FOUND THE HIDDEN IDOL!

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear, Mark Ashley & Mike Thomason__

**Mike, Ben, Mark, Cory, Kerri, Karianne, and Crystal all enter camp. Cory, Mark and Kerri all go in one direction**

^Kerri: Tonight I will continue to choose who goes. Mike is done

Cory: So its gonna be Mike tonight?

Kerri: Yeah

^Cory: So we are voting out Mike cause Kerri got her feelings hurt. I really cannot stand her now, I might vote for her tonight

^Mark: Mike is gonna be kicking himself in the ass cause now he is done thanks for his outburst towards me and Kerri

**Mike confronts Ben**

Mike: What the hell was that about?

Ben: We had an alliance why the hell did you allow it to be broken?

Mike: Ben, I didn't know that Richard was gonna switch sides. I can't read minds you know

Ben: whatever

Mike: So you gonna side with Kerri and them and vote for me?

Ben: No, I won't vote you out but I am not happy with Richard

Mike: I agree but we gotta take Mark out he is a threat

Ben: I am not voting for Mark tonight

Mike: Then who are you voting for?

Ben: You'll see

^Ben: Tonight my vote is for who I want to vote for. It will not be attached to any alliance or anything

^Mike: I am worried I might be out tonight but there isn't much I can do. I need Ben to vote with me and he won't

**Karianne and Crystal talk**

Crystal: If we stay out of the way, we are guaranteed a shot at the final 4

Karianne: Yeah we just gotta keep our mouths shut

^Karianne: Tonight we are going for Mark as he is a threat

^Crystal: I am voting Mark but since only one tribal council has gone right for me this whole game, I am not sure what's gonna happen

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRIBAL COUNCIL #9<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby, voted off at the last tribal council. Ben, things have definitely been interesting since the last tribal council. Where do you stand on this?

Ben: Jeff, I made a deal with Cory that Abby would not be voted off after merge if I voted for Cynthia. He broke that deal. Me, Richard, Mike and Abby had a final four deal, Richard broke that deal. So as far as I'm concerned I have no allies and am on my own

Mike: You aren't alone, me, Karianne and Crystal never backstabbed you

Ben: Yeah but I still feel like I can't trust any of you anymore

Jeff: Cory, how do you feel about what Ben said?

Cory: You know if it wasn't for his immunity I think Ben would be out tonight, he screwed up. This is a game for a million dollars, sorry for lying but I am here for that not to honor every little thing I say in this game

Jeff: Before things get any more intense, its time to vote, Kerri you are first…

^Kerri: Mike I love voting you out cause you are such an asshole. Good luck being alone for your entire life

^Mark: Mike, you shouldn't have opened your mouth, now you are out just like Abby was before you

^Cory: Kerri, I really hope you finally go, you are annoying and I can't stand being near you anymore

^Mike: Cory I am voting for you cause I am suspecting that Ben is voting for you tonight

^Ben: This vote is not easy but I have to make it

^Crystal: Mark, sorry but I have to vote for you, even though I'd rather vote for Kerri

^Karianne: Mark, it is time that you went

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

MIKE

Next vote:

KERRI

NEXT VOTE:

CORY

That is 1 vote Mike, 1 vote Cory, and 1 vote Kerri

Next vote:

CORY

That is 2 votes Cory, 1 vote each Mike and Kerri

NEXT VOTE:

MARK

That is 2 votes Cory, 1 vote each Mike, Mark, and Kerri

NEXT VOTE:

MIKE

That is 2 votes each Cory and Mike, and 1 vote each Mark and Kerri

FINAL VOTE

MARK

Jeff: We have a three way tie. Anyone want to change their votes?

Cory: I will for Mike

Mike, I need you to bring me your torch…

Mike: Good luck Karianne and Crystal. Ben, hope things work out well for you

Mike, The Tribe has spoken

**Mike walks out of the game**

Jeff: For the first time someone was not shocked to be voted out. Please grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow

VOTES:

Kerri: Mike

Cory: Kerri / Mike

Karianne: Mark

Crystal: Mark

Mark: Mike

Mike: Cory

Ben: Cory


	10. Chapter 10 Wild Card

**_LA CASONIRO_**

__Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear & Mark Ashley__

**Mark, and Kerri enter camp with huge smiles on their faces. Cory looks worried. Ben looks p*ssed, and Karianne and Crystal both look upset**

^Crystal: So now Mike is gone. I wish he and Ben had told us who they were voting for cause Cory would be out tonight if it wasn't for them not communicating. Now there is still Ben and Richard to stop from going after each other and if they do still go after each other, me and Karianne are screwed

**Crystal goes straight to bed. Mark, Cory and Kerri go talk on the beach**

Mark: So Cory who'd you originally vote for?

Cory: If you can't figure it out then you're out of luck

Kerri: You voted for me, didn't you?

Cory: Kerri has a working brain what a shocker

Kerri: Why are you being a jerk all of a sudden?

Cory: Kerri, listen I don't hate you or anything but you get on my nerves a lot with the way you act. I cannot stand it, you need to stop acting like you are better than everyone else. Mike was right with everything he said

Mark: I cannot believe…

Kerri: No, Cory you are right, I promise to not be mean anymore, but you gotta promise Mark and me that you are sticking with us

Cory: Deal

^Cory: So now I got Kerri and Mark right where I want them. Ben, Karianne and Crystal same thing. Richard is the wild card right now

^Mark: I do not trust Cory but me and Kerri need him right now without him we are screwed

^Kerri: Cory is so gonna pay for what he said but for now I need him, which really sucks

**Karianne and Ben talk**

Karianne: Why didn't you and Mike tell me and Crystal who you two were voting for?

Ben: I never told Mike who I was voting for ok, he must have guessed

Karianne: But now he is out cause of you

Ben: I know alright, I'm sorry it was stupid for me to vote for Cory or at least not communicate with you guys. Now we are screwed if Richard doesn't stick with us

Karianne: I know, when he gets back to camp we gotta get him to stick with us

Ben: Yeah hopefully he'll listen and not blame me for Mike being voted out

Karianne: Yeah hopefully

^Karianne: The next tribal council will determine which side the winner of the game will come from. I am worried cause I really do not want Kerri to win. I'd die if she did. She is who I want out next no matter what

^Ben: I screwed up and now Mike is out of the game. I gotta do some major damage control with Richard to stop either myself, Karianne or Crystal being next to go

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #10<em>**

Jeff: Come on in guys…

**Mark, Cory, Kerri, Ben, Karianne, & Crystal all enter**

Jeff: Let bring in Richard…

**Richard comes in, he doesn't look happy**

Jeff: Alright onto todays challenge…

THE WINNER IS…

MARK!

Jeff: Congratulations Mark on your 2nd immunity challenge win

Jeff: Mark a twist with this immunity is, you have the choice of whether or not to give your immunity away but you are going to exile island this round

Mark: Oh wow

Kerri: Please give it to me

Mark: Ok, I'll give it to Kerri

Jeff: Alright, Mark the boat is over there. The rest of you can head back to camp

**The tribe leaves**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXILE ISLAND<em>**

**Mark enters exile island**  
>^Mark: I am not sure what to do here, I want the idol, I guess I'll look for that<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Ben Billings, Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear & Richard Barker__

**Cory, Kerri, Ben, Richard, Karianne, & Crystal all enter camp**

^Cory: Tonight I am guaranteed to be Ben, Richard, Karianne, and Crystal's target and I don't want to be leaving next, so I need to find a way to survive.

**Crystal, Karianne, Ben and Richard vote together**

Crystal: We need to stick together and vote out Cory

Richard: No, vote me out I don't wanna be in anymore

Ben: No Richard, we need you here

Richard: I'm gonna vote with them so you have no choice

Karianne: Whatever

Ben: If that's what you really want

Richard: It is

**Richard leaves**

^Crystal: So tonight Richard wants out of the game, I don't want to do it but I am thinking it's the only thing we can do tonight

^Ben: This is my chance to get revenge on Richard for voting out Abby I guess though I wish it could have waited a little while

^Karianne: I am getting so tired of all my friends leaving and all my enemy's are staying around. I might be next to quit I cannot stand this

**Richard joins Cory, and Kerri**

Richard: Vote for me please, I want out of the game

Kerri: Fine by me

Cory: Why don't you help us get the majority and then you can go

Richard: No I'm not voting with you ever, tonight I'm voting for you Cory

Cory: Well then fine tonight we will vote for you

^Kerri: Tonight Richard wants out. If that is what he wants then fine by me

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIBAL COUNCIL #10<strong>_

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby and Mike, voted off at the last tribal council. Ben, what is going on with tonight's vote?

Ben: Well Richard wants out so we are voting for him tonight

Jeff: Richard is this true?

Richard: Yes it is Jeff, I want them to vote for me tonight

Jeff: Well why do the vote then?

Richard: Because I want to be voted out not just quit

Jeff: Well then lets just get this over with. Its time to vote, Kerri you are first…

^Kerri: Richard this is what you demanded, so it is what you will get tonight

^Cory: You want out, fine then leave

^Richard: Tonight a surprise is coming for you

^Ben: Richard, I don't want you to go but this is what you want whatever

^Karianne: Richard, goodbye  
>^Crystal: This is what you want, bye Richard<p>

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

RICHARD

Next vote:

BEN

**Ben looks at Richard with a puzzled look**

NEXT VOTE:

RICHARD

That is 2 votes Richard, 1 vote Ben

Next vote:

RICHARD

That is 3 votes Richard, 1 vote Ben

NEXT VOTE:

RICHARD

Jeff: That's enough, Richard I need you to bring…

Richard: Nope, I found the hidden Idol

Jeff: Oh, well then Ben, I need you to bring me your torch

Ben: I cannot believe you  
>Richard: Believe it<p>

Ben: Goodluck Karianne, and Crystal

Ben, The Tribe has spoken

**Ben walks out of the game**

Jeff: It seems Richard had this planned all along, all of you were shocked, something to think about, grab your torches and head back to camp

VOTES:

Kerri: Richard

Cory: Richard

Karianne: Richard

Crystal: Richard

Richard: Ben

Ben: Richard


	11. Chapter 11 Another Plan

**_LA CASONIRO_**

__Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear & Richard Barker__

__**Richard, Cory, Kerri, Karianne and Crystal return to camp**

^Karianne: Last night Richard screwed over Ben. I'll admit that it was an amazing way to go about it. I'm impressed but at the same time, I feel that he also screwed me and Crystal over. Cause if either myself, Richard or Crystal go to Exile Island, the other 3 will have majority. I don't know what we can do.

Karianne: Richard why'd you do that?

Richard: Because it's Ben's fault that both Cynthia and Mike were voted out. I wasn't gonna allow him to do that to me as well

Crystal: Whatever Richard, I'm voting for you at the next tribal council, ok I promise you that

Richard: Fine by me, I guess I'll vote for you as well

Crystal: I don't really care anymore

^Crystal: I am not happy at all. Just when things seem to be going my way someone switches. I almost want to quit but I can't do that. I just wish something would change.

Cory: Well thanks Richard cause you saved me last night

Richard: No, you were saved because I had to take Ben out, but I didn't save you

Cory: You trying to anger everyone?

Richard: No just telling it like it is

^Richard: I am tired of these idiots. I know I am in trouble at the next tribal council if I don't have immunity and Crystal is there

**Richard, Karianne and Crystal go to bed**

Cory: Well things certainly are getting interesting

Kerri: I know, at the next tribal council, if one of us is sent to Exile Island we may still be able to tie it up or take Richard out

Cory: I think taking Richard out is a smart move cause he proved to us all last night that he isn't stupid.

^Cory: This game keeps getting more and more interesting. I promise I'm gonna win this game but I need to make the right decision on who to go with at the next tribal council. I really would rather vote Mark and Kerri out but I don't think I can right now

^Kerri: I think cause of the whole Karianne, Crystal and Richard drama, I'm guaranteed into the final 4 easily

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #11<em>**

Jeff: Come on in Mark…

**Mark enters**

Jeff: Ready to see who was voted out last night?

Mark: Of course

Jeff: Alright come on in guys…

**They all enter**

Jeff: Ben voted off at last nights tribal council

Mark: Wow

**The challenge goes on. It is a mental challenge, it comes down to Richard and Crystal…

THE WINNER IS…

CRYSTAL!**

Jeff: Crystal, you have the right to choose who goes to exile island next, who's it going to be?

Crystal: Jeff I am gonna send Cory to exile island

Jeff: Alright, Cory the boat is over there we will see you at the final 5 immunity challenge

**Cory leaves**

Jeff: Tonight, five of you will be voting. Who will be leaving? Head back to camp, I'll see you at tribal council

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXILE ISLAND<strong>_

**Cory enters Exile Island**

^Cory: It is down to the final six and never has someone come to exile island twice. Next round though someone will have to cause everyone remaining now has gone at least once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA CASONIRO<strong>_

__Crystal Malcolm, Karianne Juliana, Kerri Drear, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker__

**The tribe enters, Richard goes to talk to Karianne and Crystal**

Richard: So can you please not vote for me Crystal? I really do not want to be voted off tonight

Crystal: I'm sorry Richard but I cannot trust you

Karianne: Crystal, I'm voting for Kerri so if you vote Richard that screws me as well

Crystal: I'll think about it

^Crystal: I am so tired of voting for the person I truly want out only to be backstabbed. Tonight I'd like to vote for the person who goes, so I am thinking of voting Richard out

^Richard: I am not sure if I can trust Crystal so I need to come up with another plan. I hate it to cause I don't want to do it

^Karianne: Who goes next will be interesting. I think it'll either be Richard or Kerri but we'll see

**Mark and Kerri are talking**

^Mark: So I missed one of the most interesting tribal council's ever. That stinks

Kerri: So who goes tonight?

Mark: Well if you and Cory decided Richard, I figure we should stick with that

Kerri: Yeah so lets do that

^Kerri: With Cory at exile island, there is a good chance that I'm gone tonight. I hope not though

**Richard is shown walking towards Kerri and Mark…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRIBAL COUNCIL #11<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby, Mike and Ben, voted off at the last tribal council. Richard, at the last tribal council, you pulled a move that no one saw coming. How have the after affects been because of them?

Richard: Honestly Jeff I think I could be out tonight, I don't know if I'm gonna survive anymore or not

Jeff: Karianne, is tonight's vote still up in the air?

Karianne: Well Jeff, I know who I am gonna be voting for but I have no idea if I will be in the majority or not

Jeff: Kerri, you have been very outspoken this whole game, and no one has kept it a secret that they don't like you, how have you survived this long?

Kerri: Jeff, I have just tried doing whatever I could each round to make it to the next round. I have also been very lucky. I'm hoping that my luck doesn't run out tonight

Jeff: This has been the most unpredictable game ever, Its time to vote, Kerri you are first…

^Kerri: I have put in a lot of thought about who should go tonight, and after thinking it out, I have decided you should be the one to go

^Karianne: Kerri, hopefully the end has finally come for you

^Mark: Bye

^Richard: Sorry but this is what I have to do to survive and remain in the majority

^Crystal: Kerri, I cannot screw Karianne over so tonight you are finally gone

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

KERRI

Next vote:

KARIANNE

NEXT VOTE:

KERRI

That is 2 votes Kerri, 1 vote Karianne

Next vote:

KARIANNE

That is 2 votes each Karianne and Kerri

NEXT VOTE:

THE 11th PERSON VOTED OUT AT TRIBAL COUNCIL IS…

KARIANNE

**Karianne looks at Richard with a hurt look on her face**  
>Karianne: How could you?<p>

Richard: I didn't want to but I thought it was either you or me, I couldn't trust that Crystal was voting Kerri and not me

Karianne: Good Luck Crystal  
>Richard: I'm really sorry Karianne<p>

Karianne, The Tribe has spoken

**Karianne walks out of the game**

Jeff: Another tribal council where the person who went did not see it coming. Grab your torches and head back to camp

VOTES:

Kerri: Karianne

Mark: Karianne

Karianne: Kerri

Crystal: Kerri

Richard: Karianne


	12. Chapter 12 Torn Yet Again

**_LA CASONIRO_**

__Crystal Malcolm, Kerri Drear, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker__

**Crystal, Kerri, Mark and Richard enter camp**

^Mark: So it is now the final 5 and me, Kerri and Cory have the majority. We are guaranteed to be the final 3. I am so happy. Next Crystal will FINALLY be gone and then Richard. I am so happy that I am one of the last two La Mina remaining, especially since the other three were always so close.

Crystal: I know you all are gonna vote me out next but I ask that you vote for Richard first and not me, I just wanna make it further than him at least

Mark: Nope sorry Crystal, but you are done

Richard: Crystal I am sorry, I am stupid

Kerri: Oh really, well then I guess we can do that Crystal

Richard: Excuse me?

Kerri: We had a deal and now you are saying it was the wrong deal, well then fine you can go next

Richard: Whatever

**Richard takes off**

^Richard: I cannot believe myself. I want Crystal to win this game more than I want to win it. She deserves it more and if I win immunity, I am gonna give it to her. I hope I can make it up to her.

^Crystal: I am now torn yet again. I don't know what I'll do at the next tribal council but I will probably still go for Richard

**Mark and Kerri talk alone**

Mark: We are gonna be the final two for sure

Kerri: I know we are

Mark: So what should we do? I was thinking lets take Richard out first as he is stronger in challenges

Kerri: I know but I really want Crystal out

Mark: Hmm, well lets wait until after the immunity challenge

Kerri: Deal

^Kerri: Sweet success. I've got final two in the bag. Goodbye to Richard and Crystal. Then Cory can go. I am really happy right now

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #9<em>**

Jeff: Come on in Cory

**Cory Enters**

Jeff: Ready to see who was voted out last night?

Cory: Bring them in

Jeff: Alright come on in guys…

**They all enter**

Jeff: Karianne voted off at last nights tribal council

Cory: Interesting

**The challenge goes on. It is a Second Chance competition, not only will the winner win immunity but they will also win a car, it comes down to Richard and Crystal yet again…

THE WINNER IS…

CRYSTAL AGAIN!**

Jeff: Crystal, again, you have the right to choose who goes to exile island next, who's it going to be?

Crystal: This time I am sending the biggest loser there. Kerri

Kerri: Excuse me, I am not

Cory: Kerri shut up

Jeff: Kerri it is time to leave, boats over there, we will all see you at the next immunity challenge

**Kerri leaves**

Jeff: After tonight, there will only be four people left in the game. Both females remaining in the game are safe tonight. Which one of you three guys will be out next? I'll see you there

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXILE ISLAND<em>**

**Kerri enters Exile Island**

^Kerri: That loser Crystal is going to be next out I SWEAR! I HATE that loser. I cannot wait until she is voted out. I don't deserve to be here, she does. The loser is going down

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Crystal Malcolm, Cory Hartville, Mark Ashley & Richard Barker__

**Cory, Mark, Richard and Crystal enter camp**

^Mark: Tonight Is the end for Richard. I am sure of it. Crystal will be voting for him, Cory is my ally. That is three guaranteed votes, this will be the first tribal council where the person voted out will not be shocked. Haha

**Mark, Cory and Crystal talk**

^Crystal: I am talking with Cory and Mark about taking out Richard. I cannot wait until he is gone; it's about time someone took him out

Mark: So tonight it is Richard?

Crystal: Yes, I know you'll be voting me out next but this is my only chance to get Richard out

Mark: Yup, that's true

**Mark walks away**

Cory: I have a plan to ask you

Crystal: Ok, I'm listening...

^Cory: Tonight, Richard is the main target. I believe Richard will be voting for me. So I guess it is the end for Richard finally

^Richard: Tonight, I'm voting Cory. He really annoyed me after I voted for Ben. I'm sure I'm gone though which sucks

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRIBAL COUNCIL #9<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby, Mike, Ben, and Karianne voted off at the last tribal council. Crystal, how important was winning immunity for you?

Crystal: Honestly Jeff, it was very important. I knew that if I lost I was out, if I won, Richard would be out

Jeff: So basically Richard is out tonight?

Mark: Yes Jeff, he's out. About time to.

Richard: You know, I have played my hardest, worked my butt off at camp and Mark and Kerri have barely done anything. To see both of them make it further than me, it kills me but there isn't anything I can do about that tonight

Jeff: Ok, Cory where are you standing in all this?

Cory: Jeff, they are all right, it is about right that the person who's going tonight, which is very obvious, is finally going.

Jeff: With this being one of the most unpredictable games ever, will tonight's vote not be a shock? Lets find out, Richard you are first…

^Richard: Cory, you angered me, so I want you out

^Mark: Richard, so long

Cory goes up and votes

Crystal goes up and votes

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes…

The First Vote…

CORY

Next vote:

RICHARD

NEXT VOTE:

MARK

That is one vote each, Mark, Cory, and Richard

FINAL VOTE:

THE 12th PERSON VOTED OUT AT TRIBAL COUNCIL IS…

MARK

Jeff: Mark, I need you to bring me your torch

Mark: What?

**Mark looks at Crystal and Cory, who are both smiling**

Mark: How could you?

Cory: I don't like you and don't want to be near you. Good bye

Mark: Kerri will get you out next!

Cory: Yeah and how will she handle that?

Mark: Ugh

Mark, The Tribe has spoken

**Mark walks out of the game**

Jeff: Just when it seems predictable, something changes. Grab your torches and head back to camp.

VOTES:

Cory: Mark

Mark: Richard

Crystal: Mark

Richard: Cory

THE FINAL FOUR ARE: CRYSTAL, RICHARD, KERRI, & CORY

WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL BE THE RUNNER UP?

WHAT WILL THE JURY THINK OF THE FINAL TWO?

WHO WILL BE THE LAST TWO MEMBERS OF THE JURY?

THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE ANSWERED IN THE FINALE

COMING SOON


	13. Chapter 13 Finale  Every Choice

**Finale**

This season on Survivor:

16 castaways were marooned on the islands off the coast of Panama. They were split into 4 tribes split by gender and age. Immediately there was a reward challenge and the losing tribe was forced to send someone to Exile Island. Kerri and Jessica took charge of Casaya when they lost the reward challenge and sent Crystal to Exile Island. When Casaya got to camp, Amber made sure to let it be known that she did not like Kerri or Jessica. Bayoneta was split as well when Karianne and Cynthia aligned together immediately and Kellie annoyed them all. At La Mina Ben, Mike and Richard go along so well that they aligned as well. Mark kept basically to himself, as he didn't like those three. At Vivero it was all fun and games, until Robert decided to work on the shelter. Joey, Jerrell and Cory all continued to play games and went to race to decide which of them would have to get water. Joey agreed cause he was so confident that he'd win. When he tripped, he lost but he refused to get the water. This angered Cory and Jerrell who did it they. At the immunity challenge it was Bayoneta that failed to win, sending them to tribal council. When they returned to camp before tribal council, Abby told Kellie that none of them liked her and that she'd be going home first. She cried and this angered Cynthia and Karianne enough that both went after Abby. Kellie wanted out and tricked Cynthia and Karianne into voting for her making her the first person voted out of the game.

15 were remaining and things took a twist. Bayoneta was dissolved into the three other tribes but Karianne was sent to Exile Island. When Vivero lost the immunity challenge they all agreed to vote out Joey, which they did.

With 14 remaining, things at Casaya reached a point that Amber and Crystal hated Kerri and Jessica and vice versus. Cynthia had made a deal with Kerri and Jessica the minute they had first gotten to camp after Cynthia first joined the tribe. Cynthia liked Crystal and Amber more though and couldn't stand Kerri or Jessica but she didn't want to be a backstabber. So when Casaya lost Immunity it was a very emotional tribal council when Cynthia voted with Kerri and Jessica for Amber making her the 3rd person voted out at tribal council.

13 were remaining and another twist occurred. There was a merger and switch. Jerrell was the only one not put on a tribe therefore he was sent to Exile Island. At Casaya, Kerri and Jessica gained control of Casaya when both Cory and Mark agreed to a final 4 alliance. At Tribal Council, after Cynthia agreed it was time for Kerri to go, Cory backstabbed Robert when he became the 4th person voted out.

At the final 12, the alliance of Kerri, Jessica, Mark and Cory struck again as Jerrell became the next to go.

Their luck ran out at the final 11 when a switch occurred and Jessica was sent to La Mina, and when they lost Immunity she became the 6th person to be voted out.

Cynthia was next to go after Casaya lost another challenge.

At the final 9 is when the tribes merged into one. When Ben was sent to Exile Island, Richard took this opportunity to backstab Ben for voting Cynthia out and voted Abby out.

Mike had enough of Kerri and made sure everyone knew how he felt. When Richard was sent to Exile Island, and Ben refused to vote with Karianne, Crystal or Mike, it was Mike that paid the price cause of that when he became the 2nd member of the jury.

Richard immediately blamed Ben for Mike being voted out so he went and voted for Ben but told everyone else he wanted out and they all voted for him. Which would mean he was out, but Richard then revealed that he had found the hidden immunity idol on Exile Island and used it to send Ben out of the game and onto the Jury.

Final 6. Crystal was done with Richard and made a plan to vote for him at the next tribal council. Karianne and Richard both pleaded with her to not do that but she wouldn't budge, or at least so they thought. Richard went to Kerri and Mark right before tribal council and it was revealed at tribal council that he made a deal with them to vote out Karianne. Making Karianne the 4th member of the jury, and angering Crystal even more.

When Crystal, Richard, Mark and Kerri returned to camp, Crystal pleaded that Mark and Kerri vote for Richard over her. As all she wanted was to outlast him. When Crystal surprised everyone and won immunity, she sent Kerri to Exile Island. When they returned to camp, Cory offered Crystal and Richard a final 3 alliance to get rid of Mark and Kerri, with Mark going first. That is what they did as Mark became the 5th member of the jury.

There are only 4 left, Crystal, Richard, Cory, & Kerri. Who will join the jury and who will win? It's time to find out tonight!Bayoneta Abby Kellie Karianne CynthiaCasaya

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, & Richard Barker__

**Cory, Crystal and Richard all enter camp**

Richard: Well we did it. Mark is finally out. Next is Kerri.

Crystal: Yeah, thanks Richard for sticking to it

Richard: Of course, Crystal. I am sorry for lying to you before and I promise not to do it again

Crystal: Thanks Richard

Cory: Well Kerri's gonna be mighty p*ssed when she joins back up with us

Crystal: Definitely

Richard: It'll be fun to see her face and hear her whining about us voting him off

Cory: Yeah

^Cory: I feel so relieved that Mark is out. I know that if I go final two with Richard I will most likely loose. I think same thing would happen with Crystal. Kerri I think I'd win against. The problem is, I think that if I brought Kerri to final 2 and she won, I'd forever hate myself. I cannot allow her to win no matter what.

^Richard: I want to win this next immunity and send Cory to Exile Island. That way me and Crystal can vote out Kerri and hopefully it'll weaken Cory for the final 3 challenge.

^Crystal: This is the first day since Jessica was voted out that I am happy with who was voted out. Kerri's gonna throw a fit but who cares haha

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #13<em>**

Jeff: Come on in Kerri

**Kerri Enters**

Jeff: Ready to see who was voted out last night?

Kerri: I already know. So bring in Crystal, Mark and Cory

Jeff: Hmm, Alright come on in guys…

**They all enter**

Jeff: Mark voted off at last nights tribal council

Kerri: WHAT!

Cory: He's history, as will you after the next tribal council

Kerri: You jerk!

Cory: Whatever, lets get to the challenge

**The challenge occurs. Each are asked questions. Every 5 questions the person with the least amount of points will be eliminated from the challenge. The person who is first eliminated will be the last person to go to Exile Island.

THE CONTESTANTS COMPETE AND…

KERRI BECOMES THE FIRST PERSON ELIMINATED. SENDING HER BACK TO EXILE ISLAND AND GUARANTEEING HER A SPOT IN THE FINAL THREE!

THE LAST THREE CONTINUE!

CRYSTAL IS NEXT ELIMINATED

THE WINNER IS…

CORY!**

Jeff: Cory is the only one guaranteed a spot in the final three. Head to camp, I'll see you tonight at tribal council.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXILE ISLAND<em>**

**Kerri enters Exile Island**

^Kerri: I hate this game. This is my third time at this nightmare of an island

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Cory Hartville, Crystal Malcolm, & Richard Barker__

**Cory, Richard and Crystal enter camp**

^Cory: So Kerri is at Exile Island. I think tonight it will be Crystal going. I hate that but I would rather go final two with Richard.

Cory: Well it was a close race.

Crystal: Yeah but now I'm done

Richard: No you aren't

Crystal: How?

Richard: I want you both to vote for me. Okay Cory, do not vote for Crystal, vote for me cause I'd rather leave the game instead of her

Cory: Are you sure?

Richard: Positive. Good luck at the final three

^Richard: I want Crystal to beat Kerri so much, so I won't allow her to go tonight. It has to be me. There is nothing I want more to happen than for Crystal to outlast Kerri

^Crystal: I don't want Richard to go now. He has backstabbed me in the past but he has made up for it. I hate this

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRIBAL COUNCIL #13<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby, Mike, Ben, Karianne and Mark voted off at the last tribal council. Cory, how important was winning immunity for you?

Cory: I think with Kerri off to Exile Island, I knew had I lost I'd be out tonight. So yes It was very important.

Jeff: Crystal, Richard. Since the two of you can only vote for each other. Your votes cancel each other's out. So Cory will be the only one to vote. Richard, why should Cory vote for you to stay?

Richard: I don't want him to vote for me to stay cause Crystal deserves to win this game the most and actually, if I can remove myself from the game I'd rather do that

Jeff: Really? Are you sure?

Richard: Ha yeah I'm positive

Jeff: Alright, Richard, please grab your torch

Richard, You have spoken

**They lay Richard's torch down**

**Richard walks out of the game**

Jeff: Wow, well congrats to you two. You'll be joined tomorrow with Kerri where you will all compete in the final immunity challenge of the season. Grab your torches head back to camp

**Crystal and Cory leave tribal council**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Cory Hartville & Crystal Malcolm__

**Cory and Crystal enter camp**

Cory: I hope that it is just us two entering camp after tribal council tomorrow night

Crystal: Me to

Cory: Good Luck at the challenge

Crystal: You too

^Crystal: I am the final three. I cannot believe this. I feel very fortunate to be here. Considering that I was the first person exiled. It feels really good

^Cory: I know I have definitely lost the game but I am happy that I took Mark out and next will be Kerri finally

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #13<em>**

Jeff: Welcome Kerri to the final Immunity Challenge, ready to see who was voted out?

Kerri (sarcastically): Yeah can't wait

Jeff: Alright, COME IN GUYS…

**Crystal and Cory enter**

Kerri: Wow, I thought Richard would still be here. Cory must have decided to take out the threat

Cory: No such thing Kerri, he took himself out

Kerri: Idiot

Crystal: No he is a great person, something we can't say about you

Kerri: Excuse me?

Crystal: You heard me

Jeff: OK, before a fight starts, lets get to the final immunity challenge. I need all 4 of you to stand on one of the three logs and place a hand on the idol in the middle. You cannot let go of the idol or fall off of the log. Good luck

**THE CONTESTANTS GET ON THE LOGS

AFTER 2 HOURS! CORY FALLS OFF**

Cory: Holy crap

Jeff: CORY IS OUT OF THE COMPETITION! IT COMES DOWN TO CRYSTAL AND KERRI! SWORN ENEMYS FROM DAY ONE!

**Crystal and Kerri keep holding on**

Jeff: Ok, we are at the 4 hour mark, you can no longer stand on both feet. Only one foot can touch the log.

**They both stand on one foot. Kerri pushes her foot that is not on the log on Crystal's foot that is on the log, Jeff doesn't see this, and Crystal falls**

Jeff: KERRI WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!

Crystal: But she cheated?

Kerri: I did not, poor sport

Cory: How'd she cheat?

Crystal: She kicked me

Kerri: Prove it

Crystal: I am sure the camera caught it

Jeff: Well I am sure you aren't lying Crystal but there is no way we can prove it today so it's gonna have to stand

Crystal: Whatever. You may be in the final two Kerri but you won't win regardless of who you are in the final two with

Kerri: At least you won't win

Crystal: Whatever

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRIBAL COUNCIL #14<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby, Mike, Ben, Karianne, Mark and Richard, who left the game last tribal council. Kerri, did you in fact cheat?

Kerri: No, I would never do that! Crystal is just mad that I beat her

Crystal: Yes I am mad that you won but that's not why I would say that. You kicked me

Kerri: Whatever

Jeff: Well if you did kick her, and we will know by the time the winner is announced. You will have forfeited the winnings.

Kerri: I didn't cheat

Jeff: Ok, Kerri are you all set on who you are voting for tonight?

Kerri: Of course

Jeff: Ok, Kerri this is the first tribal council that you have been to since Karianne was voted out. And you are the only one voting. It's time to vote

^Kerri: I have wanted to vote for you since the moment I met you, so glad I can finally do it

Jeff: I'll go tally the vote…

THE 14th PERSON VOTED OUT AT TRIBAL COUNCIL AND THE 7th MEMBER OF THE JURY IS…

CRYSTAL!

Jeff: Crystal, I need you to bring me your torch

Crystal: Congrats on winning Cory

Cory: Bye Crystal

**Cory and Crystal hug**

Crystal, Kerri has spoken

**Crystal walks out of the game**

Jeff: This has been one of the most unpredictable games of Survivor ever. Tomorrow night it comes to a close. You two are the last two standing. One of you will be crowned the winner of Survivor: Panama ~ Exile Island. Good Luck. Grab your torches and head back to camp for the last time. I'll see you tomorrow

VOTE:

Kerri: Crystal

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA CASONIRO<em>**

__Cory Hartville & Kerri Drear__

**Kerri and Cory enter the camp together**

^Kerri: So I am in the final two with Cory. Cory does not deserve to win as much as I do. The jury knows it and therefore I will win. I may not get Crystal or Richard's vote but the rest will vote for me.

^Cory: I hate that Kerri is in the final two and that Crystal is out. Richard sacrificed himself for her and she still didn't make it further than Kerri. It's pathetic. Kerri is like this thing that never goes away. I am glad to be here though. I think I can win this but we will see

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL<em>**

Jeff: Welcome to tribal council, lets bring in Abby, Mike, Ben, Karianne, Mark, Richard and Crystal, voted out at the last tribal council. Tonight, things go differently. The jury will each ask you two some questions, but first you two will give your opening statements. Lady's first…

Kerri: Ok, I know that most of you hate me. I understand that and I know once this game is over we will probably never speak again. That is all fine and again I understand it. I played this game mean and cruel cause I knew that it would carry me here. Most tribal councils, it was me who chose who went. How many did Cory have control at? He followed me most of the way. Therefore I feel I should win and he shouldn't. That is all

Cory: Alright, you know I cannot stand Kerri. I couldn't stand her from the moment I met her. So you are all wondering why I aligned with her. I did so cause I felt that she was the type that would p*ss people off so much that they'd target her first before me. Therefore keeping me away from being targeted. That is why I voted for Robert and Jerrell. It is why I stuck with them until the final 5. Every choice I made was to get me here. I think I played a better and nicer way than Kerri and I think I should be the one to get your votes and not Kerri.

Jeff: Ok, Abby you are up first…

Abby: Hi you two. I am gonna be straight up with both of you. I am not happy to see either of you in the final two. Cory, you say everything you did was what got you there. Maybe. I think you threw the final challenge cause you knew both Crystal and Kerri would bring you to the final two and the other would vote you to win over the other. Can you deny it honestly? Kerri, my question for you is this, what makes you think you are so much better than everyone here?

Cory: I didn't throw the final immunity challenge. I decided to stretch and when I did I slipped. I truly didn't want Kerri to be in the final two and was trying to make sure that didn't happen

Abby: Thank you. Kerri?

Kerri: Abby, I don't think I am better than any of you. It was all an act, I am sorry for being such a b*tch this whole game but it was all part of my strategy

Abby: Whatever. I'm done

Jeff: Mike, you are next…

Mike: Hello. You both are deserving of winning this game equally. Though not as much as Crystal is deserving to win. Kerri, I made sure you knew what I thought of you. I still think that of you. No matter how much you SAY it was an act. It was how you acted the WHOLE game and it would take the world's best actress to maintain being that much of a b*tch for 39 days. So can you please stop with the act cause it is pathetic. Cory, you say you never liked Kerri, so why'd you defend her when I called her a b*tch?

Cory: I defended her cause I was in an alliance with her at the time. Had I kept my mouth shut she would have went against me and I couldn't allow that to happen

Mike: Ok

Kerri: I will act how I am. You don't have to believe me but whatever

Mike: I don't believe you and I don't think any of the jury believes you either. I'm done

Jeff: Ok, Ben you are up next

Ben: Thanks Jeff. Cory, when I first met you we had fun together but the minute we merged you distanced yourself from me. Why?

Cory: I did cause I felt that you had made yourself a target and one that would have made me a target had I associated myself with you like I did with Kerri

Ben: Alright. Kerri, I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. Except for one thing. You are more deserving to win than Cory is. You somehow made it to the final two even though you were the main target EVERY tribal council you went to. It takes some strategy to pull that off. What I would like to know is, what do you feel was your biggest mistake this whole game?

Kerri: I don't feel I made a mistake cause I am here. I played this game the way I planned to play it and I feel good about it. You don't have to believe me that it was an act but it was

Ben: Ok, thanks. I'm set

Jeff: Karianne is up next

Karianne: Kerri, I hate seeing you there over Crystal. You disgust me with how lousy of a person you are, and worst of all you are trying to pretend that you are someone you aren't. Whatever. I got no questions for you. Cory, I do have one question for you, why'd you turn on Kerri and Mark at the final 5 and not sooner?

Cory: I didn't turn on Mark or Kerri earlier because I felt that sooner than the final 5 was leaving way to many people in the game that would keep aligned. Final 5 gave only 2 people against me.

Karianne: Alright thanks

Jeff: Mark is up

Mark: Alright, I think everyone here needs to give Kerri a break. It is a game. Let it go, look at the facts. Kerri obviously outplayed us all so she should win. Cory just took advantage of each situation to better himself. He didn't play a good game. Kerri should win and you all should be ashamed of yourselves for how you are treating her. That's all

Jeff: Richard is next

Richard: I sacrificed myself so that Crystal could go further than you Kerri and I hate that she didn't make that but I am happy that I at least gave her the chance. You are not deserving to win cause this is a social game as well as a surviving the elements game. You may have survived the elements but so did Cory. You did not however play a good Social game. Cory didn't either though. Therefore you are both fairly even but then, Cory did take more chances in this game and therefore he has that over you. I want to know, which two of us seven you'd choose to be sitting in the final two if you had your choice. Cory same question

Kerri: I'd choose Mark and Ben cause they both know a good game when they see one

Cory: I'd choose Crystal and Karianne. The reason is cause Karianne and I were on Vivero very early in the game and Crystal just plain deserved to win this more than any of us.

Richard: Ok, thanks

Jeff: Finally, Crystal is up

Crystal: Cory and Kerri. Who would have thought you two would be the final two. Kerri, I don't like you. You did though outlast me. You also outplayed me. Did you outwit me though? No, I don't think you did, Cory did though, which is why he'll be getting my vote. As well as I would never vote for you over anyone ever

Kerri: Whatever

Jeff: Alright, time for closing statements. Cory you can go first…

Cory: Guys, I know you are not happy with how I played this game. There isn't anything I can do to go back and change it. I wish I could though cause I honestly don't want to win this game after helping Kerri get to the final two. I wish I had stuck with Jerrell, Robert and Cynthia. I made a mistake and I hope you all can forgive me enough to give me your vote. I don't want Kerri to win this game. I hate that she is here, and that she could possibly win but there isn't anything I can do about that. I just hope you all don't vote for her to win. That's all

Jeff: Alright, Ker…

Kerri: Whatever Cory. You stuck with me for most of the game and now you hate me. Whatever. It's obvious you are just trying to suck up to them and get their votes. I don't like you, and I don't like most of you. Mark and Ben are the only decent people on this jury. I feel I deserve to win but I doubt I will. Whatever you can all go to hell at least you didn't win

Jeff: Well, ok, it is time to vote, Abby you are first…

Abby goes up and votes

Mike goes up and votes

Ben goes up and votes

Karianne goes up and votes

^Mark: Kerri you should win and hopefully people aren't stupid and vote for Cory

Richard goes up and votes

Crystal goes up and votes

Jeff: We will see who wins at the finale months from now…

**Jeff leaves with the votes…It moves forward to Portland, Maine where the finale is taking place**

Jeff: What a season. 16 contestants came out and it was brutal and one of the most emotional games ever. Tonight it all comes to an end. Who will be crowned the winner? Kerri or Cory? Lets find out…

Remember, you WANT to see your name on the votes…

FIRST VOTE…

KERRI

**Very small applause, mostly boos**

NEXT VOTE…

CORY!

**HUGE APPLAUSE!**

That is 1 vote Cory, 1 vote Kerri  
>NEXT VOTE:<p>

CORY!

**The Applause continues**

That is 2 votes Cory, 1 vote Kerri

NEXT VOTE:

CORY!

**The applause gets deafening**

That is 3 votes Cory, 1 vote Kerri

NEXT VOTE…

_**THE WINNER OF SURVIVOR: PANAMA ~ EXILE ISLAND IS…**_

_**CORY!**_

AFTER 39 DAYS, 15 OTHER SURVIVORS! CORY HAS OVERCOME A LOT AND BECAME THE WINNER!


End file.
